


Winging It

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Baby dragon Tomas, Baby dragon Tomas learning life lessons, Bullying, Crude discussions, Death, Dragon AU, Everyone is a Dragon, Fluff, Marcus trying to be a dad but mostly just winging it, Mention of killing baby dragons, Mentions of past abusive relationship-emotional and verbal, Mishandling of dragonets by dragons, Nightmares, Some angst, Trauma, Violence, dragon fights, lots and lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Tomas Ortega, surviving dragonet after his family was slaughtered by a fearsome dragon. Marcus Keane, older battle weary dragon, comes upon Tomas and eventually decides to raise him. Marcus though soon learns that the dragon that killed Tomas' family is one that has struck fear in the heart of dragons for centuries and one that does not like to leave a job unfinished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! So this story came about after i started playing Merge Dragons, a very fun game and really cute dragons. With the help of my fellow TE discord group, this story came about.
> 
> I am rating this story M just for safety. Mostly there will cursing, violence, and descriptions of possibly disturbing scenes. But there will also be fluff because come on...baby dragon Tomas. 
> 
> In this story Tomas is about the equivalent to a 4 year old but is 3 years old in dragon years. In this universe, dragons live for a long long time and a dragon is considered an adult when he or she hits 100 and a juvenile when he or she hits 50.
> 
> Also to help picture dragon Marcus and dragon Tomas, i am including what i am basing them off of and their colors.
> 
> Dragon Marcus:  
> https://goo.gl/images/VMT8W6 (minus the human in the picture) This is from a movie I grew up watching as a kid
> 
> Color of Marcus:  
> https://goo.gl/images/BGoh4Z
> 
> Dragon Tomas:  
>  (minus the spikes on head-the ones that look like ears are ears-and spikes down back) sorry the long url the other one was not working.  
> http://www.ybt-shirt.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/how-to-draw-a-cute-baby-dragon-28-collection-of-cartoon-dragon-drawing-easy-high-quality-free-coloring-pages-fire.png
> 
> Color of Tomas:  
> https://goo.gl/images/w5xo7q (the bluish green are his scales and the gold is the color of his wings)
> 
> What Tomas kind of looks like when he balls up for protection:  
> https://goo.gl/images/2DXuT8 (except on his side and wings folded over)
> 
> I think that is all the notes at this time...enjoy! Oh editing is done by me so i apologize for any mistakes.

   Marcus lifted his head at the odd sound that had permeated his sleep. He tilted his head to the side trying to gauge where it was coming from. With a groan Marcus hefted himself off the ground shaking out his brownish red scaled body ending with a fluttering of his grayish red colored wings. He walked to the sound wanting to know what it was and how to shut it up since his afternoon nap was very important to him.

  Marcus walked through the brush occasionally knocking down trees and ensured his wings were folded tightly against his body to prevent tearing. The Gods know that Marcus doesn’t need any more scars on his already scar riddled body. Walking through the forest he heard the sound getting louder and realized that it was a cry of some sort. Curious, Marcus agilely walked through some bushes and crouching down heard the sound coming from an empty log. Marcus slowly and quietly crawled towards the sound and peered into the log meeting a pair of wide, tear filled, brown eyes.

   “Hello?”

   “Who’s there…please don’t hurt me…” came a reply in a childlike voice when Marcus let his eyes adjust to the dark seeing it was a little dragonet.

   “Hey little one what are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be in a nest with your mates?”

   “I don’t…have a nest…” the little dragon cried as Marcus just sat there.

   “Oh…well why don’t you come out here.”

   “No! The scary creature will get me!”

   “There is no scary creature out here.”

   “No!” the little dragon said determinedly when Marcus sighed sitting on his hind legs grabbed the top of the log with his claws and ripped it off.

   He heard a squeal and looking down saw the little dragonet curl into a ball, wings wrapped around for protection. Marcus tossed the log top aside and sat back down seeing that the dragonet had gold colored wings and body with bluish green shimmering scales.

   “See no one here except me. Now come on unroll yourself.”

    Slowly the dragonet unrolled itself and looked around quickly.

    “What is your name?”

   “Tomas…

    “Well Tomas I am Marcus. Now then let’s go find your mother.”

    “I don’t have one…that creature…got her…she was fighting to save us…I miss my mommy!” the little dragon wailed as Marcus sat there dumbfounded not sure what to do.

     Marcus looked around hoping another dragon would appear that could help him when he sighed and closing his eyes, tried to remember what he had seen other dragons do to calm their young. Marcus opened his eyes and stretching his neck out nuzzled the little dragon between his wings. The crying lessened as Marcus pulled back seeing those eyes looking at him. “Well then you must have a dad. Where is he?”

    “He left us…he was going to get something for mommy and never came back.” Tomas sniffled as Marcus just sighed.

    “Um any other relatives? Siblings?”

    “The mean creature took my sisters and brothers. I have no one!” Tomas started wailing again louder this time as Marcus moved back quickly surprised at the volume of the cry from the little thing.

     Marcus just sat there as Tomas wailed and letting out a huff tried the method again. He continued nuzzling Tomas when the wails softened to hiccuping cries and soft chirps.

     “Okay we’ll figure this out. I have a friend…a few friends…that may be able to help. We’ll find you someone that can raise you and train you how to be a dragon. Sound good?”

      Tomas nodded as Marcus said “Alright can you fly yet?” Tomas shook his head and flared his wings trying to fly.

      Marcus saw that he got a little bit off the ground but knew that he was still too young to have full control over his wings or even fly any sort of distances. Marcus sighed and lowering his head said “Climb on little one.”

      Tomas slowly scrambled on top of Marcus’ head and using his tail wrapped it around Marcus neck, resting his head between Marcus’ ears. Marcus lifted his head feeling the tiny claws gripping his neck and tail wrapped firmly knowing that Tomas was secure. “Hang on okay.” He felt Tomas nod as Marcus walked towards a nearby clearing and spreading his wings took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

     Marcus carefully soared through the afternoon sky not flying as reckless or quickly as usual out of fear of losing the little one on his head. “You doing all right up there?” Marcus asked as he flew through a cloud.

     “Yes…when can I fly like you?”

     “I uh…not sure…your wings still need to grow a little bit. You’re still pretty young. How old are you?”

      He didn’t hear a response and sighing said “You know…I lost parents when I was young too. I was maybe just a bit older than you, didn’t have clutch mates. Dad killed my mom and I fled. Dad chased me off a cliff. I somehow survived but my dad wasn’t able to open his wings in time.”

      “Did you find a new mommy or daddy?”

      “No…I pretty much grew up on my own learning how to be a dragon by observing others. When I was a juvenile I stumbled upon two older dragons, one whom we are going to meet and the other is a friend I made in my later years.”

       “Will they help me?”

       “Hopefully. I am hoping they might know of a dragon who can take on another dragonet. Someone who can love you and protect you.”

       “So I can’t stay with you?”

        “Um…well…I uh…”

        “It’s all right.” Tomas said with sigh as Marcus couldn’t help but feel his heart clench but knew that he had no way or knowledge raising a baby dragon.

        They reached the large alcove on the side of the mountain as Marcus gracefully landed. “Hello Bennett you in?” Marcus called into the alcove as a sigh was heard.

        “You do know the afternoon is for napping right?”

       “Yeah well my nap was disturbed so I thought I’d come say hi and ask for some help.”

       Marcus sat himself down in front of the alcove hearing rustling and then the sounds of someone walking towards them. Marcus flared his wings in greeting at the dusty brown colored dragon with rings of white around his neck and darker brown wings. Bennett flared his wings in return and shook out his body.

       “What did you do this time.”

       “I found this.” Marcus lowered his head as Tomas unwrapped his tail and claws from Marcus’ neck and slid down Marcus’ head and snout. Tomas landed on the ground with a soft squeak and shakily got to his legs. He sat down in front of Marcus looking up at the dragon before him.

        “Why do you of all dragons have a dragonet?”

        “He was nearby and all alone. Wondering if you could help me place him.”

        “Hmm. Family?”

        “None.”

        “Alright…let me go get Bernadette. She may know of a dragon that can take another baby.” With that Bennett flared his wings and took the sky as Tomas watch in awe.

        “Wow…I can’t wait till I can fly like that.”

        “You’ll be able to soon…I promise.”

        They sat there, Marcus enjoying the sun on his scales watching Tomas scamper around chasing bugs and trying to fly. Marcus found it amusing and admirable at how the little one was trying his hardest to fly only succeeding in staying in the air for about 10 second before falling ungracefully to the ground.

       Marcus rested his head on his fore claws when he heard the sound of wings beating. He lifted his head knowing that those weren’t Bennett’s wings and sighing knew exactly who’s wings they were.

       Within seconds a tan scaled, sleek female dragon landed next to Marcus before folding in her beige colored wings. “Mouse, what brings you here.”

       “I am here to see Bennett.”

       “Wait in line I was here first.”

       “My matter is important.”

       “Yeah well so is mine and he already left to help fix my problem.”

       “And what pray tell is your problem Marcus Keane?”

        Marcus motioned to Tomas who was staring at them, mostly at Mouse in awe. “What is that doing here?”

        “That is my problem. Has no family.” Marcus said as Mouse walked over to it and lowered herself down to Tomas’ level.

        Tomas seeing the female dragon, smiled and rushed over instantly nuzzling her chest letting out little chirps and coos. Mouse instantly jumped back flaring her wings accidentally sending Tomas rolling across the ground. “What the hell was that!” Mouse exclaimed as Tomas slowly lifted his head, eyes full of hurt and tears.

        “Oh no…” started Marcus when Tomas started wailing again.

        “Gods above make it stop!”

       Marcus quickly went to Tomas and did the same trick from before as Tomas started to calm down. “I thought she was going to be my new mommy.” Tomas said softly sniffing as Marcus looked at Mouse who looked at him shaking her head adamantly.

       “No Tomas…she isn’t going to be your new mom. She is just a friend of mine.”

       Mouse slowly walked back over as Tomas gasped and quickly rolled up into a ball again covering himself with his wings. “Hey Tomas…sorry I scared you…I was just surprised…I uh I am not use to young dragons…” Mouse said softly as she touched her snout to the top of Tomas.

       Slowly Tomas unrolled and peeking his head out from behind a wing said “But you are a girl dragon…I thought all girl dragons raise young dragons.”

      “Well yeah normally but not all…I uh…”

      “Oh good Gods Bennett! You left that little dragonet with these two!” Mouse and Marcus turned seeing Bennett arrive with an elderly dragon with pure white scales and darker white wings with black coloration around her head.

      “Well when I left it was just Marcus. Mouse nice to see you.”

      “Bennett, Bernadette.” Mouse said flaring her wings in greeting as did Marcus.

      “Well where is the little one.” Marcus nudged Tomas forward as Tomas stood before Bernadette looking up at her with wide eyes. “Hello little one, my name is Bernadette. What is yours?”

      “Tomas. Are you my new mommy?”

      “No darling but I think I found you one. She and her mate are known for taking in lost and abandoned dragonets. They should be here shortly.”

      “See isn’t that good news Tomas.” Mouse said excitedly as Tomas looked at her then at Marcus.

      “Will I see you again Marcus?”

      Marcus sighed and said “Probably not but you’ll get a new family.”

      Tomas looked down saying “Oh…” Marcus sat there feeling something in him shatter when they heard the sound of two dragons coming near. Tomas instantly gasped and dashed to Marcus pressing close against his chest as Marcus just looked down and found himself instinctively lowering his wings around Tomas.

     The two dragons touched down as Marcus saw one with scales the color of rose and rose gold colored wings and the other was black with black wings rimmed in yellow. “Ah Andy, Rose so glad you could make it. Tomas this is Andy and Rose Kim. They will be your new parents.” Bernadette said with a smile as Tomas peeked out from behind Marcus’ wings.

     Rose slowly walked over and said “Hello Tomas. It is nice to meet you. We have plenty of other dragons your age that would love to be your clutch mates.”

     Tomas looked at them then up at Marcus and shook his head. “No. I want to stay with Marcus. I want Marcus to be my daddy.”

     Everyone just sat there in silence as Bennett cleared his throat saying “Um Tomas that is not possible. You need a stable and loving environment…not to mention dragons your age that you can play with and learn from.”

      Marcus oddly took offense at that and found himself saying “Oi! I could make a loving and stable environment if I wanted to.”

     “Marcus the last thing you need to look after is a dragonet. They are so much work.” Mouse said matter of fact as the others nodded.

     “I want to stay with Marcus. I won’t go with you! I have decided!” Tomas said defiantly as Bennett let out sigh.

     “Tomas you are not old enough to make decisions. We are adults and we…”

     “Stop Bennett. If Tomas wants to stay with Marcus and Marcus is willing, then let it be. The worst thing you can do it rip a little one away from a dragon it already formed a bond with, after the previous bond had been shattered.” Rose said looking at Bennett as Bernadette nodded in agreement.

     “Marcus if you want to raise Tomas I have faith in you. And we would be glad to help you.”

     “Not to mention he could come over and play with our little ones.” Andy added with a smile as Tomas looked up at Marcus with a pleading expression.

      Marcus looked down at Tomas and sighing said “Alright. Tomas you are staying with me.” Tomas just smiled and turning nuzzled against Marcus’ chest letting out happy chirps and coos.

      Bennett sat down saying “Then why the hell did you involve me in the first place if this was going to be the outcome.” Marcus just shrugged oddly feeling a sense of joy of having the little dragon pressed close against him.


	3. Chapter 3

    After Andy and Rose left, Bennett turned to Mouse saying “Now what is your reason for being here.”

    “We have an issue.” Mouse said solemnly as they looked at her while Tomas continued scampering around, occasionally playing with Marcus’ tail as it gently swished on the ground.

    “What issue?” Marcus asked shaking his head before resting it on his front claws.

    “He’s back. Baptiste.” Marcus instantly lifted his head up as Bennett and Bernadette looked at her with wide eyes.

    “You’re joking.” Marcus said as Mouse shook her head.

    “I wish I was. Some of my friends have seen him in the area. Apparently he is back.”

     “What does he want? Why is he back?” Bernadette asked her tone laced with worry and annoyance.

     “No one knows yet but there have already been confirmed dragon killings. Three males and two females. One that had a clutch.” Marcus instantly glanced at Tomas who was currently gnawing on Marcus’ tail.

     “How long ago.” Marcus asked softly as everyone looked at him.

     “I don’t know maybe a few days ago.”

     “What about the clutch…”

      “He took them out too…” Mouse said confused when suddenly she saw Marcus looking at Tomas.

      “You don’t think…” Mouse started as Marcus let out a sigh.

       “I do. It would make sense…the timing…”

       “Oh poor dear…did he see it at all?” Bernadette asked gently as Marcus nodded.

       “Yeah I think he did…his mom was protecting them and…”

       “What about my mommy?” Tomas asked walking over and sitting next to Marcus.

        “Nothing sweetheart.” Bernadette said with a smile when Bennett clear his throat.

        “The dragon that attacked your family, what did it look like?”

        “Bennett!” Both Mouse and Bernadette exclaimed at once as Marcus just gave him a look.

        “Gray…big and gray…like a stone mountain…mean red eyes and sharp teeth…claws that…that could easily grab…” Tomas looked down shaking as Marcus pulled him close by using his wing.

        “Grab my sisters and brothers…we didn’t know where mommy was…we thought to hide in our nest but when he got the first one…we ran. He got us one…by one…I survived by hiding in that log. Their screams…” Tomas recounted in a tearful voice as everyone sat there in silence.

         “Well you are safe now. If there is one thing Marcus is good at is protecting those that need it.” Mouse said with a smile as Bernadette nodded in agreement.

         “You may want to be careful Marcus. Baptiste does not like it when things escape him…he may be looking for him.” Bennett advised as Tomas gasped and scampered further under Marcus’ wing.

         “Let him. He’ll realize he messed with the wrong dragon.” Marcus growled baring his teeth as the others nodded.

         “Will he come for me?” Came Tomas’ voice from under Marcus’ wings as Marcus lowered his head to look at the young dragon.

         “If he does I won’t let him take you. You are mine now Tomas. You will have protection.”

         “And ours.” Mouse added as Marcus looked up at her.

         “I’ll keep scanning the area especially where you are Marcus…if I spot him I will let you know.”

         “Be careful.” Bernadette pleaded as Mouse smiled and flared her wings.

         “Hey they don’t call Mouse for no reason. Stealth and silence are my specialty. I will check in with you later Marcus.” Mouse said as she took off into the sky.

        “Do take Rose and Andy up on their offer Marcus. Little ones need other little ones.” Bernadette advised as Marcus nodded.

         “Well if that is all, I may be able to salvage some of the afternoon for a nap.” Bennett sighed looking up at the sun as Marcus lifted his wings.

         “Come on Tomas we are heading back.” Marcus said as he lowered his head allowing Tomas to clamber up. He felt Tomas’ tiny claws and tail wrap around his neck then his head rest between his ears.

         “Thank you for your help guys.”

         “Of course Marcus. Please let us know if you need anything else.”

         “Preferably once the sun is low in the sky.” Added Bennett as Marcus just chuckled.

         Marcus flared his wings and took off into the sky feeling Tomas cling to him tighter before letting out an excited trill spreading his own smaller wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tomas' story is actually what happened to my cat Pepper. We are not sure what happened to his mother but he lost his two siblings to a hawk...feathers and fur everywhere. He luckily escaped and that's when I got him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus learned first hand that there is quite a bit to raising a dragonet.

    Marcus landed in the clearing where he was taking a nap before everything occurred and looked around. He realized that this was not a very good spot to keep a dragonet…especially one that may be hunted. “Hang on little one we are going to look for a better spot.”

    Tomas just nodded and raised his head looking around the forest. “Will it be far?”

    “I am not sure…I want something that will be safe for you. There are many things that like to eat little dragonets.” Marcus said looking around as he walked further into the forest.

     “Like what? I thought everything was scared of us.” Tomas commented as Marcus laughed.

    “I wish that were so. Granted adult dragons have very few natural predators whereas juveniles fare a little better, but dragonets and dragonlings are tasty little morsels.” Marcus explained when he stopped and saw a small little alcove inside a tree.

     “This will do.” Marcus said with a nod as he lowered his head down. “Alright off you go.”

     Tomas slid off like before and landed on his feet peering into the alcove. “It’s cold and hard…mommy would make a nest.” Tomas said walking into the alcove then out looking up at Marcus.

      “A nest?”

      “Yeah…do you know how to make a nest Marcus?” Tomas asked innocently looking up at him as Marcus looked around.

      “Uh yeah…I’ve uh heard about them…one nest coming up.” Marcus said as he looked around wondering where to begin. “Let’s see if I was to make a nest what would I include…” Marcus thought to himself as he glanced at Tomas who was sitting there, small tail swishing excitedly.

      “Well little one what do you like in your nest. I know that dragons make their nests differently.” Marcus asked hoping that it wasn’t apparent that he had no clue where to start in making a nest.

      “I like them soft with high sides. Mommy would use moss and grass as the bottom then would use green sticks…saplings I think she called them…to make the walls. They were the best…”

      Marcus just nodded and said “Alright…you go in that little alcove and I will gather the material. Do not come out until you hear my voice you understand. Stay in the back, in the dark. If you need me shout my name.” Tomas nodded and scurried into the alcove.

      Marcus walked some distance away, still able to see the tree, and let out a call. He saw Mouse appear and land in front of him. “What do you want now?” she asked as Marcus looked back at the tree then at her.

      “I need help making a nest.”

      “A nest.”

      “A nest.”

      “What makes you think I know how to make a nest?”

       “You are friends with Rose…I am sure you’ve seen her nests.”

       “Well yeah but Marcus that takes time. A nest is all woven and padded and it’s skill. It’s something that mother dragons teach their hatchlings.”

        “Then you must know! I am sure your mother taught you.”

        “When? Before or after she decided to abandon me.” Mouse asked in a caustic tone as Marcus sighed.

        “Right sorry…and well I have no knowledge…um…”

        “You now we could always take a nest. I am sure there are empty ones around here.”

        “Mouse! We are not taking a dragon’s nest.”

        “I don’t know what you want me to do then Marcus. I am just as lost as you are.”

        “Okay…well he said he likes soft things…moss…grass…and saplings to make the edges.”

        “Yeah saplings are good for weaving since they are easy to bend.”

        “Can you do that?”

         “Again I was not trained and no it is not something ingrained in the female dragon brain.”

         “I wasn’t going there.”

         “Uh huh…look I can help you gather the materials, but you are on your own when it comes to putting it together.”

         Marcus sighed saying “Thanks.”

         “Hey you are the one that took Tomas in.”

          “Well yeah because he wanted me and he is kind of cute…”

         “You always were a softy for dragonets. Still surprised you didn’t want any.”

         “Didn’t want the responsibility. Plus the only dragon I ever liked couldn’t give me any…or I him. But even then…he didn’t want that…didn’t want to deal with my issues…the bastard.”

         “True. Oh well you got the responsibility now. But you’ll do fine. I will gather what I can and meet you at the place you left Tomas.”

         “Thanks Mouse.” Marcus said with a smile as Mouse nodded and took off into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nest building commences and Tomas learns some life lessons.

    Tomas stayed in the dark corner of the alcove hoping Marcus would come back soon since he didn’t like being alone. Tomas curled up and covered his small snout with his tail, folding his wings close to his body and tried to nap.

    “Tomas? Tomas you there?” Tomas instantly perked up and smiling scrambled to his feet rushing out to greet Marcus. However in his rush, he lost coordination and tripped tumbling out of the alcove. He landed with a plop on his back and looked up at Marcus with a smile.

     “You’re back! I stayed just like you told me! Did you bring me my nest?”

     “Well I brought some stuff.” Marcus said as Tomas rolled over and looked at the pile of moss, grass, flowers, and twigs. Tomas smiled and walking over to Marcus nuzzled against him.

     Marcus smiled and lowered his head nuzzling Tomas as Tomas let out happy chirp nuzzling back. “My Gods that is way too cute to be real.” Marcus looked up seeing Mouse sitting there with a pile of material.

      “Didn’t hear you land.”

      “That’s why they call me Mouse.”

       “You going to make me a nest!” Tomas fluttered his wings excitedly as Mouse pushed the pile towards Marcus’.

       “Nope sorry kid. That’s your new dad’s job. Have fun Marcus.” Mouse said with a smile as she took off.

       “She doesn’t have babies does she…she isn’t a good mommy dragon.” Tomas commented as Marcus moved the nesting material to the alcove.

        “No she doesn’t but you know Tomas not all female dragons become mommy dragons. In fact sometimes it is the daddy dragon that raises the clutch. I have even heard of a clutch having two mommy dragons or two daddy dragons.”

        “Really?” Tomas asked in awe as Marcus nodded.

        “Yes. Family comes in all ways Tomas…I am sure if Mouse was a mommy dragon she would be very good at it.”

        “You ever have babies?” Tomas asked watching Marcus move around the materials.

        “Nah, never found someone I wanted to have dragonets with.”

         “What about with Mouse?”

         Marcus chuckled saying “Nah she is a friend…almost like a sister honestly. We were raised together by Bernadette and another dragon named Simon. I taught her a few things until Bernadette took her away.”

         “Why did she do that?”

         “Not sure…it’s all kind of hazy. Anyways there! A nest.” Marcus said proudly as Tomas walked over and looked at it. Tomas looked at the misshapen mess of things with the sticks just a circle around it.

         “Well it’s no mommy nest but it looks good.” Tomas said with a smile as he walked to it and climbed in. He turned around a few times, kneaded a few areas, before finally laying down.

         “Well?”

          “It’s comfy that’s for sure. Thank you Marcus…I like it.” Tomas said sincerely as Marcus beamed feeling pride course through him.

          “I’m hungry.” Tomas said suddenly as Marcus felt the pride dissipate hearing Tomas’ stomach start growling.

          “What did your mommy feed you?”

          “Well I don’t know…it was mushy since she had to chew it up because I didn’t have teeth. Then when I we got teeth she just gave us strips of meat. I got sharp teeth! See!” Tomas said excitedly opening his mouth showing Marcus his small yet sharp rows of teeth.

           “Very nice…so I think some rabbit…a deer maybe?”

           “I don’t know…I’ve never had those before.” Tomas said from inside the nest as Marcus nodded.

            “All right well I am going to find you some food. Again stay where you are do not leave that nest.”

           “Okay Marcus!” Tomas agreed happily as he watched Marcus take off.


	6. Chapter 6

   Tomas woke from his nap hearing scampering and clawing outside his alcove and said “Marcus? Is that you?”

   He heard no response and shrugged closing his eyes when he heard it again. He stood up and left the nest peering out from inside the alcove. He looked around hearing whispers and strange words when suddenly he was grabbed and lifted into the tree.

    Tomas let out a cry of alarm feeling at least two different pairs of claws holding when suddenly he was tossed into another pair of hands. “Let me go!” Tomas cried hearing the laughter of the creatures that sounded like when his brother tried scratching a rock.

    “Gold wings!”

    “Ours!”

    “So pretty.”

    He felt tugging on his wings and tail as he cried out in pain. He was finally dropped on a branch and wrapped his legs and tail around it looking at the creatures that hoisted him up so high.

    He looked at them seeing they had luminescent green skin, clear white curly wings, clawed hands and toes, fangs, small horns, and tiny pointy ears. Around their waists were loincloths made of plants and different sharp tools on a belt. Their eyes were a molten gold and round like stones. Tomas saw that there were at least five of them on the different tree limbs.

    “Please let me go.” Tomas sobbed scared since these creatures were bigger than him.

    “Wings! Gold!” one said in a gravelly voice as the others chittered excitedly.

    “It isn’t gold! It is just my scales!”

    “Pretty skin…pretty wings…pretty tail...we want.” Said another jumping over and lifting Tomas’ tail. Tomas tried to pull his tail free but in doing so lost his grip and fell from the limb. He was suddenly grabbed by his tail and was hanging there upside-down hearing cackling from the other creatures and from others that were approaching.

   He was tossed onto another branch and again he clung to it surrounded by ten of these creatures. “Grab wings! We take!” ordered one as three hopped over and pinned Tomas down as two others approached him and grabbed his wings stretching them out. Two others walked over drawing sharp little knives as Tomas let out a traditional dragonet distress call that he knew would immediately get any nearby dragon’s attention.

   He felt blazing pain against his wing, when suddenly there was a loud growl that seemed to shake the nearby trees. The creatures stopped and froze as Tomas looked down seeing Marcus looking up blue eyes blazing. “Give me back my dragonet!” roared Marcus as the creatures just looked at him then at each other.

    They chittered and ignored him when Marcus charged the tree slamming his body against it. The tree shook violently dislodging all the creatures from Tomas, as Tomas lost his grip and fell. He tried to flap his wings but couldn’t quite get it when he was suddenly and gently caught in Marcus’ mouth.

    Marcus lowered Tomas to the ground and looking up took a deep breath and roared sending a stream of bright blue fire at the creatures. Tomas pressed close to Marcus sobbing yet watching the impressive sight hearing the creatures scream in pain. He watched as a few of them fell to ground in charred bits while others screeched and flew through air on fire.

    Marcus watched the creatures burn and gently herded Tomas away from the burning tree knowing that it wouldn’t be safe for them to remain even though the fire would die out. After herding the dragonet a good distance away, Marcus realized that he would have to again gather more nesting material. He sighed and looked down at Tomas hearing him crying but this time his cries of ones of pain as blood ran from the base of his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with dragon's baby. The creatures were a mix between Imps and Pixies. They are called Piximps.


	7. Chapter 7

      Marcus instantly lowered his head and started licking the wound seeing that it was a small cut and thankfully would not impede Tomas’ flight. “Are you all right Tomas?” Marcus asked gently cleaning the cut as Tomas just shook his head.

      “They tried to take my wings!” Tomas cried as Marcus nodded and laid down pulling Tomas close.

      “They saw the gold scales and instantly thought it was gold. Those were Piximps. Awful greedy creatures that love all things shiny.” Marcus explained pulling Tomas close and nuzzled him.

      “I thought I told you under no circumstances to leave the tree.” Marcus scolded gently as Tomas looked up at him then down.

      “I heard a sound and I was curious. I didn’t leave the tree Marcus…I poked my head out and they grabbed me! They lifted me up into the branches! I couldn’t do anything!” Tomas said looking up at Marcus with tear filled eyes. “I was so scared.”

      Marcus just nodded saying “I know love, I know. That must have been terrifying. But that is why I told you to not move until you heard my voice. There are many things out here that want you. I will try to protect you but I may not always be there.”

       “I’m sorry…” Tomas sniffed as Marcus just chuckled and touched their snouts together.

       “It’s all right. We are safe…you are safe.”

        “My nest though…you put so much work into it…” Tomas said looking back at the tree that suddenly fell over in a charred heap.

        “Hey we’ll just get more materials and make another one.”

        Tomas nodded when his stomach growled again. “Did you get food?” Tomas asked as Marcus sighed.

        “No not yet. I was about to when I heard your cry. Come on we’ll go find some together. I’ll teach you how to do some hunting.” Said Marcus getting up and started walking further into the forest as Tomas ran on his little legs to keep up.

\----------

        “Is that a deer?” Tomas asked huddled next to Marcus in some dense brush as Marcus nodded.

         “Yes they are very tasty. We also eat griffons but they are harder to catch.”

         “How do we get it?” Tomas asked looking up at Marcus who just smiled.

         “Watch and learn.” Said Marcus as he lowered himself to the ground and slowly lifted his wings before shooting forward. Tomas watched mouth open as Marcus rushed the deer and snapped it’s neck before it could even lift it’s head.

         “Yay! You did it! That was so cool!” Tomas cheered scampering out as Marcus walked over dragging the dead deer. “When can I learn to hunt like that?”

         “Not until you are at least a juvenile. You need to learn to fly first. But your wings need to get a bit stronger.” Marcus advised as Tomas nodded and looked at the deer.

         “Um…what do I do?” Tomas asked sitting down on his haunches, front feet resting in front of him. He looked at the deer tilting his head to the side then up at Marcus.

         “You eat…” 

         “But it’s covered in stuff…do I eat that?” Tomas asked poking it with his front paw.

         “I mean you can. I tend to just rip a piece off and go from there.” Marcus informed as Tomas nodded and stood up walked around the deer.

         Tomas stopped at the deer’s neck and surged forward biting through the fur and skin. He tugged and pulled but could not get the piece off. He let go and letting out a huff went back and tried again placing his front paws on the neck and pulled. 

         Marcus watched amused admiring the effort and determination this little dragonet showed. Marcus was oddly excited to see what kind of dragon Tomas became when he finally grew up and hoped he would still be here to see it happen.

         Finally the piece of flesh gave and with a final tug Tomas was sent backward by the momentum of the tearing. Tomas sat up and shook his head then looked at Marcus with triumph in his eyes at the piece of meat that he held in his mouth.

         “Good job Tomas. That was very well done.” Marcus praised as Tomas basically pranced back to Marcus, head held high, and sat next to Marcus dropping the piece of meat in front him.

         “Here! You can have the first piece. You’ve been a good dragon today. Mommy always fed the one that was best behaved first. I wasn’t very good at obeying orders…so I was bad.”

        Marcus just sat there dumbfounded as Tomas turned and went back to the deer to grab another piece. Marcus cleared his throat and leaned down eating the piece of meat trying not to cry at the gesture. In his whole 500 years of living, he honestly cannot remembered a time when someone had ensured he had eaten, especially first and not having to fight for scraps.

        He ate watching Tomas have an easier time of getting more meat as Tomas followed some and let out happy chirrup. “This is delicious! Can we have this every night?” Tomas asked as Marcus bit off a larger chunk chewing it.

       After he swallowed he said “Well it will depend on what is available. There may come a time when we will need to eat something different.”

      “Oh…will what we eat be good?”

     “Well I hope so but more importantly we need to make sure you stay nourished so you can become a strong dragon.” Marcus said grabbing another piece of deer as Tomas nodded.

      It was about sundown when they finally finished their meal and Marcus discarded the carcass for scavengers to eat. “Come on we need to find a place for us to rest.”

     “I’m tired though…can’t we rest here?” Tomas asked as Marcus shook his head.

     “No it isn’t safe.” Marcus commented when he reached down and gently scooped Tomas with his mouth. He gently carried Tomas this way feeling Tomas’ body instinctively go limp. He had seen dragons carrying their young this way and figured this would be much easier than making sure Tomas was keeping up with him.

    Night finally fell when Marcus found another dense thicket that was big enough for them both. He ducked in and set Tomas who flopped over onto his side. “So sleepy…and full…” Tomas commented sleepily as Marcus just chuckled.

    “Good. Unfortunately we don’t have a nest for tonight…tomorrow we’ll work on getting one for you.” Marcus said as he kneaded the spot some and then laid down. Tomas ambled over and snuggled up against Marcus’ side before curling up. Marcus smiled and nuzzled Tomas curling his body and tail around the little dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is all I have for the moment. I will hopefully have more to post in the coming weeks. What to expect: Marcus and Tomas meet other dragons and dragonets, Tomas gets into more trouble due to his curiosity, and more is discovered about the motives of this evil dragon, Baptiste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus learns more of Baptiste's intentions.

    Marcus lounged on the bank of the river, basking in the sun listening to the sounds of Tomas playing in the shallow end. Marcus opened his eyes seeing Tomas splashing and occasionally dunking in his head in the water and smiled.

   “Marcus! There are tiny fish here! I am going to catch you one!”

   Marcus chuckled saying “Sounds good. I haven’t had fish in ages.”

   Marcus rolled over onto his side enjoying the sun on his stomach when he heard the familiar sound of wings. He opened one eye seeing Mouse coming into view as she landed next to him.

  “So showing off to the dragonet? Saw the aftermath of your little firestorm.”

  “Hmm more like saving him from Piximps. They tried to take his wings.”

  “Ouch…those damn things.”

  “Mouse! I ate deer yesterday!” Tomas said excitedly racing over still dripping wet.

  “How was it?”

  “It was yummy!”

  “Did you get me my fish?” Marcus asked as Tomas shook his head.

  “I’ll get you one too Mouse!” Tomas turned and bounded back to the water as Mouse settled down next to Marcus.

  “Did they hurt him?”

  “He got a small cut at the base of his wing. Nothing that won’t heal. Oh I may need your help gathering nesting materials again.”

   Mouse just sighed saying “Seriously?” Marcus nodded.

   “Anyways I have news regarding that certain dragon.”

   Marcus sat up saying “Go on.”

   “He’s been seen in the area where you found Tomas. Then I caught his scent by the burned out tree. He is definitely hunting the little one down.” Mouse said softly looking at Tomas who again dove into the water.

   “Fuck…why can’t he let it go.”

   “You know Baptiste. Never leaves a job half done. We just have to make sure that he doesn’t get the little one until he can defend himself.”   

   “Mouse you know that will not be anytime. A full-grown dragon is at least 100 years old. He is at most 3 years. He has 47 more years before he becomes a juvenile.”

   “Then what do you propose we do Marcus?”

   “We will need to kill Baptiste when we get the chance.”

  “Marcus that is crazy! Remember what happened last time someone challenged him? Hell the last time you challenged him with the help of Bennett? He beat the shit out of you all and killed quite a few more. I mean just look at your body…most of those scars came from that battle. He is older and stronger than any of us.”

  “Until he is gone permanently none of us are safe. You know this. He will continue killing and wreaking havoc.”

  Mouse sighed saying “I know…look I’ll talk with Bennett and see what he thinks…what he suggests. Just…take care of yourself Marcus…take care of him.” They looked at Tomas who popped up from the water with a fish in his mouth.

  He rushed over and dropped the fish before them saying, “I did it! I caught a fish!”

  “Good job! You are definitely a mighty hunter in the making.” Mouse said nuzzling him as she scooped up the fish and ate it.

  “Um Mouse I think that was my fish.” Marcus commented as Mouse just licked her lips and flared her wings.

  “I am sure Tomas can get you another one. Oh Rose wanted me to tell you that in Sun Meadow a bunch of dragons are gathering with their dragonets, dragonlings, and juveniles. You should take Tomas.” Mouse said before taking off as Tomas shook off the excess water.

  “What is Sun Meadow?”

  “It is a large area that dragons tend to commune to for socializing. Every so often dragons will bring their young to meet others.”

  “Oh…are we going to go there?”

  “Er well I mean I guess we can. Is that something you would like to do?”

  “Sure. I guess…I mean I should meet others like me, right?”

  “It may be good.”

  “Though what if they don’t like me? My brothers loved teasing me…they said I was an easy target.” Tomas shared looking down and wrapping his wings around his body.

  Marcus got up and said “Then you just let me know and I will handle it. You’ll be fine Tomas, you are a very likable dragon.”

  “You think so? Do you like me?”

  “Of course. Why else do you think I agreed to raise you. You have a lot of potential.”

  “You think I’ll make a mighty dragon? Will I be like you Marcus? Blow fire and hunt like you?” Tomas asked eagerly bouncing up and down.

  Marcus chuckled and lowering his head for Tomas to climb up said “Maybe, we’ll just take it day by day.”

  Tomas nodded and climbed up Marcus’ head assuming his position for Marcus to carry him.

  “Alright next stop Sun Meadow! Hang on.” Marcus said as he flared his wings and took off into the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up tons of dragons! We meet some familiar figures!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas meets other dragons his own age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to give a run down:  
> Truck is a Knucker  
> https://cryptidz.fandom.com/wiki/Knucker
> 
> Shelby a Wyvern
> 
> Harper your standard dragon
> 
> Caleb a Lindworm  
> https://www.clipartmax.com/middle/m2i8H7K9N4K9m2K9_dragon-clipart-lindorm-lindworm/

  “There it is little one! Sun Meadow.” Marcus said as Tomas lifted his head and gasped at the large open green space filled different size dots that he realized to be the dragons.

  “It’s so big.”

  “Yep did your mother ever take you here?”

  “No…she said when we were 4 she would…mommy was kind of hesitant to let us out of the nest.”

  “Hmm that is understandable. But you will be safe here.”

  Tomas nodded as Marcus circled the area getting lower each time when he finally landed by a clump of trees.

  “When was the last time you were here?”

  “Uh it’s been a while…more of a loner…” Marcus said as he lowered his head and let Tomas slide down.

  “Marcus! Tomas! So glad Mouse gave you my message! Come, come, come!” Rose urged waving her wings as Marcus and Tomas walked over to her.

  “Hello Tomas, how are you doing?”

  “Good. Marcus fed me deer for the first time! He also built a nest for me. It wasn’t as good as my mommy’s, but it was comfy…until it was destroyed. I was attacked by these winged creatures that tried to take my wings!” Tomas said with emotion as Rose looked at him with wide eyes then at Marcus.

  “Piximps. Thought his wings were gold. I took care of them.”

  “But I lost my nest…though Marcus said he would build me another one! Mouse may help too! I also learned that even though Mouse is a girl dragon doesn’t mean she is a mommy…did you know that two girl dragons or two boy dragons can raise a nest? I didn’t…but that’s cool…family apparently comes in all forms. Or so Marcus told me.”

   Rose just smiled and looking at Marcus said “It seems that Marcus is teaching you a lot. That’s great.”

  “Yeah! And he keeps me safe! He saved me from those winged monsters and when I slept he kept himself curled around me. I love him!” Tomas said looking up at Marcus with an adoring smile.

  “Aw that is so sweet!” Rose said with a smile looking at Marcus who just shrugged.

  “What can I say the little dragonet has grown on me.”

  “Apparently and he on you. That is exactly what I was hoping. Now come, Tomas I must introduce you to some other dragons your age. There are many here.” Rose said leading Marcus and Tomas over to the clearing further into the meadow.

  Tomas just stood there in front of Marcus gasping at all the dragons, seeing that they were of all ages and even different types. He saw that some looked like him and Marcus while others were slimmer or taller or just plain different with different colored scales.

 Tomas pressed close against Marcus’ chest saying “There are so many…”

 “Children come here! I want you to meet Tomas.” Rose called as 4 dragonets came bounding over except one who slowly moved across the ground.

 “Hey slow down…I am coming!” that dragonet called as Andy came over and nosed the dragonet forward.

  “Just keep going forward Caleb you are doing great.” Andy said walking beside the little dragonet that only had two front claws and a serpentine type body. His scales were a pale orange and had tiny little spikes going down his back.

  Tomas looked at the other three seeing one looked like him, a female, with scales the color of the afternoon sun, wings that were a darker yellow, and bright green eyes. He looked from her to the larger dragon beside her. He was a long male that kind of looked like Caleb, but longer, with four legs instead of two, and tiny wings in the middle of his body unlike Caleb who had no wings. His scales were a leathery brown and his eyes a fiery orange with laid back pointy ears.

  The last male was odd looking to Tomas considering he stood on two hind legs and had wings where his front claws should be. Looking closer Tomas saw that they were attached to the wings and webbed for flight. He had lime green scales and wings with small spikes down his spine and blazing brown eyes that seemed to pierce Tomas’ soul.

  “Tomas I would like you to meet Harper, Truck, and Shelby. The one Andy is bringing is Caleb. These are our dragonets and your new playmates. Guys this is Tomas.” Rose said with a smile as the five dragonets just looked at each other.

  “Well go on Tomas…say something.” Marcus encouraged nudging Tomas forward with his nose.

  “Um…hi…you don’t look like normal dragons…well you do Harper but you three don’t.” Tomas said looking at Truck, Shelby, and Caleb.

  “Tomas. There is nothing wrong with the way they look. Remember what we talked about?” Marcus said in a gentle chiding tone as Tomas nodded.

  “Sorry dragons and family comes in all forms.” Tomas apologized as Marcus nodded in approval.

  “Thank you Tomas but you are right, you see we take in dragonets that are abandoned or have some how lost their parents. Truck here is what you call a Knucker, Shelby a Wyvern, and Caleb is a Lindworm.”

  Tomas just nodded when Andy looked at Rose saying, “Have you seen Verity?”

  “I think she is with the Rance girls. Oh Marcus! Angela was asking about you! Come! You kids have fun!” Rose said to the five as she, Marcus, and Andy walked off.

  “Wait!” Tomas cried bounding after Marcus who turned. “You can’t leave me! I…I don’t want to leave you…I’m not ready…I’m scared Marcus…” Tomas admitted softly as Marcus just nuzzled Tomas.

  “It’s all right, I will be here in the meadow. You need to spend some time with dragons your own age. You’ll be fine love, now go. They are waiting.” Marcus said gently nudging him forward as Tomas just nodded and slowly walked back to the four who were waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus reunites with some old friends and Tomas meets another new dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Rory and his mom look like:  
> Marsupial Dragon  
> https://dragons.fandom.com/wiki/Marsupial_Dragon_(Dragonology)

  “So Tomas huh…” Harper said as Tomas just nodded.

  “What does Tomas look like?” Caleb asked as Shelby described Tomas to the dragonet that had colorless eyes.

  “Can’t you see me?” Tomas asked approaching Caleb when Caleb, feeling the vibrations, suddenly reared back hissing.

  “He can’t see. Mamma says he is blind...that he was born that way.” Truck explained as Tomas just nodded.

  “Oh…so uh what do you guys do here?” Tomas asked as Harper flared her little wings.

  “We play! Come on.” Harper said turning as Shelby gave Caleb his tail who took it in his mouth.

  Tomas followed the group further into the meadow as Tomas looked around seeing other dragons that looked like his new playmates but larger. He stopped and saw a large forest green female dragon hopping across the meadow, with small folded wings against her side, before stopping and bending over allowing a similar looking dragonet out of her pouch.

  “Oh look! Rory has come!” Truck called as a smaller version of that dragon, except more blue than green, hopped over to them.

  “Hi Rory.” Shelby said with a smile as Rory looked at them then at Tomas.

  “Who is this?”

  “Tomas! He is Marcus’ dragonet.”

  “Oh…he’s _that_ one.” Rory said in softer voice as Tomas looked at him confused.

  “What do you mean? Why did you say that differently?” Tomas asked looking confused as Rory looked at the other four.

 “It doesn’t matter Tomas. Rory is just being silly.” Harper said with a smile as they continued with Rory hopping beside them.

\--------------

  “Oh Marcus! It is wonderful to see you here!” Angela said flaring her bronze colored wings in greeting. The sun glinted off her matching scales as a larger male dragon with silver almost gray scales and gray wings nodded to him.

 “Oh Henry you can give Marcus more than a nod. We haven’t seen him in ages.” Angela chided Henry, gently head butting him in the neck as Henry lowered his head in apology.

 “Yes indeed. Welcome Marcus I hope you are well.”

 “Yes well things haven’t really changed since we last met.” Marcus said sitting down and folding his wings against his side.

 “Oh you kidder, of course they have! You have a dragonet! Rose told us all about him. He sounds so adorable.” Angela said with a smile as Marcus felt himself preen at the comment.

  “Well he is pretty cute, very curious.”

  “Oh I must meet him!”

  “Angela that last thing we want to do it scare the little one.” Henry said as Angela just gave him a look.

  “Oh nonsense. I know how to talk to a dragonet. You know it wasn’t too long ago that our little Casey was one.”

  “How is Casey and Kat?” Marcus asked as Angela just beamed.

  “They are wonderful! Casey just had her 60th birthday and Kat had her 98th about a month ago. Can’t believe my little Kat is almost an adult. They grow up so quickly.” Angela said wistfully as Henry just rolled his eyes.

  Marcus just laughed when Angela leaned forward saying “And I think Kat has her eye on that Verity girl…well her or that other one Julie, I think is her name. Soon she may start the courting process.”

  Marcus just nodded when he heard a familiar voice say “Mom! Kat is trying to beat me up!”  

  Marcus looked over seeing Casey, small for a juvenile, running over as her goldish silver scales glinted in the sun and matching wings folded back. Behind her a larger but sleek dragon that was the splitting image of Angela, was running after her.

 “You deserve it after what you did!” Kat shouted as she suddenly flared her wings and leapt in the air tackling Casey. The two rolled across the ground as Casey kicked Kat off and ran behind Angela.

  “Hey! Stop! Hey!” Angela demanded as Kat ducked around her mom and grabbed Casey’s tail dragging her out.

  “Let me go! Mom!” Casey cried scratching at the ground using her wings to smack Kat across the face. Casey scrambled up and ran to Henry as Kat followed only to be blocked a large wing.

  “Kat stop this immediately!” Angela shouted as Kat just growled, tail lashing.

  Casey peeked out from behind Henry as Angela said, “Now what is going on that you two are acting like dragonets!” The two started talking at the same time yelling at each other as Marcus just slowly backed away.

  Marcus saw Henry trying to follow when Angela shot them both a look but Marcus knew it was directed at Henry, not him. Marcus gave Henry a sympathetic look and left the two to deal with their bickering daughters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus meets a few dragons and chaos soon comes to the meadow.

   Marcus left the family and walked through the meadow looking around at the different dragons and families. It had been at least a decade or so since Marcus had come to this area since he preferred a life of solitude. Though now that he was back he realized that he wished he had ventured out here more often.

  He looked around for Tomas and saw a good size group of dragonets and dragonlings running around shouting. He walked a bit closer and saw the familiar form of his dragonet. He smiled seeing Tomas tackle a young Knucker shouting something as a marsupial dragonet echoed it.

  Marcus just watched glad that Tomas seemed to be making friends and was at least having a good time.

  “Which one is yours?” a gentle voice asked as Marcus looked over seeing a female marsupial dragon walking over.

  “The one with gold wings…the one that…just tripped over his own tail…” Marcus added with a chuckle shaking his head as the dragon next to him just laughed.

  “He’ll get his bearings…tails always give the young ones a tough time. What’s his name?”

  “Tomas.”

  “Hmm mine’s that one…Rory.”

  Marcus just nodded when the dragon said “I’m Anna.”

  “Marcus.”

  “Oh…you are the one that took in that little dragon…the one that’s family was victim to…”

  “Yes.”

  “You are brave one then.”

  “Or very stupid.” Said another voice as the two looked over seeing a full grown Lindworm slither over.

  “Excuse me.” Marcus asked looking at the dragon who reared back so it was eye level with Marcus.

  “I said 'or very stupid'. You have something that dragon wants. We’ve heard the rumors. We know how Baptiste works. He will not rest until he finds the one that escaped.”

  “You can’t be sure of that. Plus for all he knows the little one could be dead. Rumors are rumors.” Anna said as the Lindworm snorted.

  “Yeah right. He is not that stupid.”

  “Look even so, Tomas needs to be with those his age. Plus the skies are being constantly patrolled so we will be safe.”

  The Lindworm was about to say something when suddenly they heard shouting and screaming from the distance. They looked towards the noise, when something was suddenly hurling through the sky and crashed against the meadow floor.

Marcus instantly recognized the dragon and racing forward shouted “MOUSE!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptiste arrives and a battle ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to some action. In this universe I am making dragons' wings fire resistant and can be used as shields. Also, like alligators and crocodiles, I envision dragons carrying their young gently in their mouth.

  Tomas doesn’t really register what is happening until he heard Marcus shout out Mouse’s name and the dust clear. Tomas raced over as quickly as he could saying “Mouse!”

  Marcus saw Tomas run over and said “Tomas stay there.” Tomas froze as Marcus went to Mouse and nuzzled her head.

  “Hey Mouse…talk to me…” Marcus said gently as Mouse let out a groan and opened her eyes.

  “He’s coming…I tried to distract him…send him away…he is stronger…I’m sorry Marcus…” Mouse gasped out in pain as Marcus saw a gash on her cheek, a bite mark on her neck, and the scratches on her body.

  “Hey it’s all right. Can you stand?” Marcus asked seeing Rose, Andy, Angela, and Henry rush over.

  Mouse nodded and slowly got up with the help of the others when she said “You need to get out of here…all of you…he…”

  When there was a high pitch scream “IT’S BAPTISTE!”

  Upon hearing the name, the meadow exploded into a frenzy as parents called for their children and all the young dragons cried out for their parents.

 “Tomas get over here!” Marcus shouted worried at Tomas would get caught in the stampede of panicking dragons. Tomas nodded and started racing over when he was knocked aside by a fleeing dragon’s tail.

  Rose started calling for her children when a juvenile with reddish black scales and black wings said, “Rose! I have Shelby and Harper!”

  Rose turned and said “Oh Verity! Thank goodness! Where is Truck! My gods…Caleb! Andy where is Caleb!”

  Andy looked around knowing that with Caleb’s sight impairment and smaller body, he was the most at risk of getting lost.

 Marcus got to Tomas and scooped him up in his mouth rushing to a clearer area before setting him down. Marcus looked around to chaos trying to gauge a safe way out, when suddenly he heard the flapping of wings and Marcus looked up seeing a shadow approaching.

  “That’s the dragon that killed my mommy!” Tomas cried flaring his wings and letting out soft growls when Marcus saw Baptiste open his mouth and start to glow.

  “EVERYONE GET DOWN! SHIELD YOURSELF!” Marcus screamed as Baptiste let out a stream of fire scorching the meadow.                 

  Marcus, grabbing Tomas in his mouth, rushed over to Mouse covering her with his wing as he shielded himself and Tomas with his other one. Tomas cried out feeling the heat from the blast and hearing the screams of others that were of pain.

  Marcus lowered his wing and growling set Tomas down saying “Andy! Henry! With me! Gather all the other dragons that can fight!”

  The two nodded when Andy took the sky and let out a loud cry as several other dragons that could fly took to the air. “Marcus! Wait!” Tomas cried running after him as Marcus turned.

  “Tomas stay here with Mouse and Rose! Get out of the meadow and find cover.”

  “But you could get hurt…like mommy…don’t leave me!” Tomas said tears welling his eyes as Marcus quickly nuzzled him.

  “I won’t. I promise. I will find you.”

  Tomas nodded and said “Be careful daddy…” Marcus felt his heart swell hearing the term from the little dragonet and nodded. He took to the sky as Mouse, regaining her strength, gently picked Tomas up in her mouth.

 Tomas let himself go limp seeing several dragons running to the forest and glancing back saw several still forms in the meadow, small and large. He swallowed hoping they weren’t any of his playmates.

He looked up at the sky and saw several dragons attacking Baptiste, different colored blasts of fire coloring the clear blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues...who will win?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons seek refuge, Tomas helps Mouse, and Rose is tries to find her lost dragonet.

  They reached the forest line as Mouse set Tomas down and plopped down next to him. “Mouse! You going to live?” Tomas asked nudging her snout as Mouse just lifted her head.

  “Yes Tomas I will live. I just need to rest and lick my wounds.”

  “I can help with that! I use to lick my sisters’ wounds!” Tomas said as he gently rested his front claws near Mouse’s cheek and started licking the cut there.

  Mouse just sighed and laid there allowing Tomas to lick the wound, to exhausted to care.

  “Caleb! Please has anyone seen Caleb!” A distressed Rose asked rushing to other dragons who shook their heads caring for their own little ones.

  Tomas stopped licking Mouse and asked, “Where is Caleb?”

  Mouse sighed saying “May have gotten lost in the stampede…Gods this is what I was trying to avoid.”

  “Mouse is it my fault that this happened?” Tomas asked softly as Mouse lifted her head.

  “What! No of course not! This is not your fault little one! Don’t you even think that.” Mouse said sternly as Tomas just nodded and went back to licking her wounded cheek.

  “Angela I can’t find Caleb! I've tried calling his name and I can't even hear him! Oh Gods! I have everyone else but him!” Rose cried flaring her wings as Angela nuzzled her.

  “It’s all right. I am sure he is around here. There are still dragons trying to locate their little ones.”

  “What if something happened to him! Oh I could never forgive myself!” Rose cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

  “Shh it’s all right, we’ll find him.” Angela assured seeing Kat and Casey with Verity and the other little dragonets trying to calm them down.

  Angela looked around seeing other dragons crying out for their children as the area started to clear bit by bit when families were reunited fleeing the area.

  Angela looked over seeing Tomas licking Mouse’s cheek and walked over saying, “Mouse are you all right?”

  “I’ll live. I have help.” Mouse chuckled as Tomas looked up, claws still resting on Mouse’s cheek and tongue still out.

  “Hello Tomas. I am Angela. I am a friend of Marcus’.”

  “He isn’t here…he went to fight that one that killed my mommy.” Tomas said softly as Angela nodded.

  “I know. He is a brave dragon. He is one of the few that will lay his or her life on the line for others. Mouse the second.”  

  “Mouse is good dragon. She’s good at helping Marcus get nest materials.” Tomas said in a matter of fact tone as Angela just chuckled.

  Mouse smiled saying “I just know where to look.”

  “We’ll get you patched up Mouse. Don’t you worry.” Angela said assessing Mouse’s injuries as Mouse shrugged weakly.

  “It’s all right, I can manage on my own. These aren’t that bad.” Mouse said as she slowly moved herself to the sitting position. Tomas sat there watching her move when they heard several cries of triumph from the skies.

  “Looks like they fought back Baptiste for now.” Mouse said with a smile as they heard several pairs of wings come towards the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families are reunited as Marcus wonders about Tomas' future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Description of dead dragons...nothing graphic but still mentioned.
> 
> Arctic dragons: Dragons that live in the far north and shoot out ice beams instead of fire.  
> https://demigodshaven.fandom.com/wiki/Frost_Dragon

   Dragons ran to greet their mates as Rose ran to Andy and letting out a shriek of joy seeing Caleb in Andy’s mouth.

  “Oh Andy! You found him!” Rose exclaimed as Andy lowered Caleb to the ground who instantly went to Rose crying.

  Rose bent down and nuzzled him saying “Oh Caleb! I was so worried! It’s all right now. You are safe.” The others raced over as Harper tackled Caleb.

  “Caleb! We were scared!

  “Yeah we thought you got eaten!”

  “Or burned!”

  “So glad you are back bro.”

  Rose nuzzled Andy affectionately as Henry walked over to Angela only to be tackled by Kat and Casey.

  They both talked excitedly to him asking him several questions as he just chuckled and gave each one an affectionate lick before nuzzling Angela.

  Tomas stood by Mouse anxiously waiting for Marcus when he saw Marcus’ familiar form appear. Tomas jumped up and down chirping as Marcus walked into the forested area with a distressed look on his face.

  Tomas started to run to him when he stopped seeing the distressed look and let out a soft curious trill.

  Marcus saw Tomas and just smiled walking over. “Hey little one.”

 “You did it! You fought him and came back!” Tomas exclaimed fluttering his little wings nuzzling against Marcus.

  Marcus sat down and nuzzled Tomas back saying, “I did. I told you I would. I will always come back to you little one.”

  “Did you kill him?” Tomas asked as Marcus shook his head.

  “No not yet. But we did manage to maim him and made him think twice before attacking us again.”

  “Then why do you look sad? You look like you want to cry…” Tomas inquired softly as Marcus just sighed and nuzzled Tomas.

  “I am just tired little one. It’s been a long a day.”

  Mouse walked over and peered into the meadow knowing exactly the look that Marcus and why. She wandered a bit out and sighing saw the remains of at least two dozens dragons that included dragonets and juveniles. She saw that most of the dragons were taken down by the fire blast, their charred remains still smoking as the fire still raged in the meadow and would until the Arctic dragons saw the smoke and would assist with dousing it. The rest, namely the dragonets and juveniles, were victims of the stampede.

  Mouse lowered her head cursing softly before turning back to the forest as dragons walked past her to find their missing loved ones.

  Marcus looked up and met Mouse’s gaze giving her a sympathetic look as she just plopped next to Marcus and rested against him saying “I tried…”

  “We all did…” Marcus responded giving her a comforting nuzzle as Mouse just nodded and looked down seeing Tomas happily curled up against Marcus’ chest napping.

 “I shouldn’t have brought him Mouse…I was so stupid…” Marcus whispered looking down at the sleeping dragonet as Mouse shook her head.

 “This isn’t your fault! As I told Tomas! Tomas thinks this is his fault too…but it isn’t! You can’t hide Tomas away forever Marcus. He needs this to grow up into a healthy dragon. No this is Baptiste’s fault for being a dick with wings.”

  Marcus just nodded when Angela, Henry, Andy, and Rose walked over, their little ones trailing behind them.

  “We are going to head out. The little ones are tired and understandably upset. Are you all right?” Rose asked as Marcus and Mouse nodded.

  “I am glad you found Caleb.” Mouse said as Rose nodded with a smile.

  “He was apparently curled up under a rock and thankfully heard Andy’s wings letting out a cry.” Rose explained as Andy nodded holding Caleb in his mouth.

  “Look Marcus…we’ll be in touch…we’ll arrange another play date. Somewhere not as open.” Rose said as Marcus nodded when Tomas woke up.

  “Are we leaving?” Tomas asked looking around.

  “Soon love, why don’t you say goodbye to your friends.” Marcus encouraged as Tomas nodded and walked over to the three dragonets.

  “Bye guys…hopefully we’ll play again.”

  “Hopefully…” Harper said as the others nodded.

  “We’ll meet again Tomas, we’ll have you and Marcus over to dinner. The deer are plenty where we live.” Angela said with a smile as Tomas perked up at that.

  “I love deer! Can we Marcus?” Tomas asked looking at Marcus who just chuckled and stood up.

  “Yes we can when we get the invitation.” Marcus agreed as Angela nodded.

  “Take care you guys.” Henry said as Marcus and Mouse watched Rose and Verity carry two of the dragonets, as Harper climbed up Andy's head and wrapped her tail and claws around his neck, before the two families took to the skies. 

  “Mouse are you going to be all right?” Marcus asked as Mouse nodded.

  “Yeah I will go over to Bernadette and she can help heal some of the injuries.”

  “You can come home with us! I can heal your ouchies!” Tomas said seriously as Mouse just laughed.

  “Thanks for the offer little one but you need some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow though.” Mouse said nuzzling Tomas before giving Marcus a playful headbutt.

  “Take care Marcus and try to avoid Piximps this time yeah?”

  “I’ll try.” Marcus chuckled as Mouse turned and flared her wings flew away.

  “Come on let’s go. I still need to build you a nest and get you some dinner.”

  “Deer?” Tomas asked hopefully climbing up Marcus as Marcus just shook his head smiling.

  “If it’s possible then yes deer. If not there are so many other meats to give you.”

  “But I like deer.”

  “I know love.” Marcus said as he quickly raced to the meadow and took off glancing back seeing the smoke rising into the sky.

  “They’re dead aren’t they…” Tomas asked softly as Marcus nodded.

  “Yes Tomas.” Marcus said softly when they both saw several large icy blue dragons with icicle looking scales fly past them.

  “Who are they?”

  “Those are Arctic dragons. They help with fires such as that one.” Marcus explained as Tomas looked back seeing them emit white icy beams instead of the usual fire ones.

 “There weren’t any here. Where do they live?”

 “More to the north. They tend to stay away from us…keep to their own kind. They aren’t a big fan of us fire breathers.” Marcus commented with a chuckle as Tomas just nodded watching the Arctic dragons continue to put the fire out until he lost sight of them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! A dragon gathering to determine next steps against Baptiste, Tomas figuring out the world around him thanks to his curious nature, and Marcus realizing that parenting just got a bit harder. 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish! Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus comforts Tomas and Tomas again comes face to face with some of the not nice creatures of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot back with more chapters! The story should be coming to close soon...but until then enjoy the updates!

   They landed in the clearing where they slept the day before as Marcus lowered his head to allow Tomas to slide off. Tomas walked, tiredly, into the thicket and gasped seeing another makeshift nest made.

  “Huh Mouse must have helped with this while we were in the meadow.” Marcus commented as Tomas let out a happy squeak and climbed into the nest.

  Marcus smiled and with a groan plopped down next to nest, but made sure that he was close enough to curl his body around it.

  “Are you all right?” Tomas asked peeking his head out from the nest.

  “Yes just tired…don’t remember the last time I had to fight another dragon like that.”

  “Is Mouse going to be all right?”

  “She’ll be fine. She’s had worse injuries in the past.”

  Tomas just nodded then said, “I don’t think the other dragonets like me.”

  Marcus lifted his head and looked over at Tomas saying “What makes you say that little one? It seemed that they were having a good time with you. They did say goodbye.”

  “Yeah but I feel like their mommies and daddies won’t let them play with me again…”

  “Why do you say that?”

  “I know Mouse said it wasn’t…but I saw some of the looks the others gave me…it was the same look my brother gave me when I accidentally ratted us out for setting the nest on fire and we got punished. It was my fault.” Tomas said softly as Marcus let out a snort then shifted closer so he could rest his head on the nesting material.

  “Listen to me Tomas. This is not your fault! None of this is! You didn’t ask for any of this. If anyone says differently you let me know. I will make sure they understand.”

  Tomas nodded and nuzzled against Marcus’ snout saying “Okay…I’m glad I have you and that you are safe.”

  “You will always have me Tomas. I will not leave you.” Marcus murmured feeling Tomas curl up against him and rest his small head against Marcus’ falling asleep.

  Tomas awoke with a gasp and jumped up quickly turning this way and that seeing that he was alone except for Marcus. Tomas sat down and shook himself trying to forget his dream and all the images of the dead and burned bodies.

  Tomas sat there feeling his heart beat quickly as the thoughts and events of the previous day flooded his mind and made his eyes tear up. He stood up and walked over to Marcus about to wake him up when he saw a glowing orb outside the thicket.

  Tomas, curious and entranced, slowly left the thicket and gasped seeing several floating orbs of different colors. He approached one seeing it was mostly light but had tiny wings and what seemed like no body.

  Tomas touched the orb with his nose when it let out a chitter and floated away. Tomas followed it and the rest of the orbs feeling like it was the right thing to do.

  He scrambled after the orbs saying “Wait! Hang on!” he chased them into the forest, occasionally jumping and flapping his wings, to try and catch one. He followed them to a small clearing when suddenly they all seemed to disappear.

  Tomas stood there confused and looked around saying “Where did you go! Come back!” suddenly he saw a silvery blue orb floating above the ground and smiling approached it slowly.

  Tomas crouched down and tried to remember how Marcus was when he was stalking the deer and mimicked that. “Wings down…and race forward!” Tomas muttered flaring his wings and rushing, slightly off the ground, towards the floating orb when something suddenly grabbed him mid flight.

  Tomas looked down seeing the orb disappear and in it’s place a giant worm looking creature with several rows of sharp teeth. Tomas gasped realizing he almost went into that thing’s mouth when he suddenly felt burning sensations along his side and stomach.

  He looked up and saw that he was held by three long tentacles that wrapped around his body attached to a circular gelatinous mass of swirling colors.

  “OW!” Tomas cried feeling it starting to really sting as he struggled. He saw himself getting carried further from the ground as the stinging sensation grew stronger. He screamed and cried realizing the more he struggled the stronger the pain was.

 “Daddy! Marcus! Daddy!” Tomas shrieked into the forest hoping his cries were heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Marcus get to Tomas in time before he is carried away? 
> 
> So the creatures depicted in this chapter are:
> 
> Will-O-Wisp
> 
> Devil's Garland-this creature and it's name was helped designed by the TE group on Discord and is basically a land based Man of War
> 
> Glow Orb Worm-tends to live in areas where Will-O-Wisps are plenty. Based on the anglar fish. Again the idea was a brainstorm of the TE discord group. Thanks guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus to the rescue and possibly once again regretting taking on a dragonet.

   Marcus instantly lifted his head hearing faint cries that made his heart race. “Tomas?” He called then looked down not seeing the little dragonet anywhere nearby.

  “Fuck! Tomas!” Marcus shouted scrambling out of the thicket and looking around wildly. He heard the cries and followed them, tearing through the forest, not caring that he knocked down trees or branches scratched against his scales.

  He heard the cries getting louder and barreled his way through the brush skidding into a clearing looking around. He heard the cries but could not see his little dragonet.

 “Up here! Please!” Tomas cried seeing Marcus below him then looking up as Tomas weakly fluttered his wings.

 “Shit! Hold on Tomas!” Marcus called wondering how best to get Tomas away from the Devil’s Garland without causing more harm to Tomas or to himself.

 “Stop struggling. It will only make it worse.” Marcus called as Tomas nodded and froze just letting out small cries of pain and fear.

  Marcus circled the slowly moving Devil’s Garland trying to figure out the best way to get Tomas down. He could just blow fire on it, but in the process he could hurt Tomas.

  Marcus looked around seeing the area wasn’t very big for him to fly around in that would allow him easily whack the top of it with his tail since that part didn't sting.

  Marcus knew he had to work quickly since the Devil’s Garland was slowly but surely drifting higher into the sky and would soon start pulling Tomas in towards its mouth.

  Thinking quickly through all his options he finally decided that he would have to fly up into the sky then come down either slashing or biting the creature’s top.

  Marcus flared his wings and shot up into the night sky before turning around and narrowed his eyes on the floating creature. With a huff, he flew down keeping his wings close to his side as he crashed through the canopy seeing the creature coming into view.

  He raised his claws and with a quick slicing motion, felt them split open the thin membrane as liquid and innards oozed out and the creature plummeted to the ground. Marcus knew that he would also make an impact with the ground since he didn’t have enough time to slow the momentum and closing his eye turned to help dull it.

 Marcus cried out as his left side hit the forest ground hard, sending streams of pain through his scapula, ribs, and leg.

 He slowly got up hearing the whimpering from Tomas and limped over seeing Tomas on his side with the tentacles still wrapped around him but no longer able to produce any more toxins for the stinging sensation.

 “Tomas! Tomas!” Marcus pulled away the tentacles with his claws and pulled Tomas towards him.

 “Ow…” Tomas sniffled as he looked up at Marcus. “That really hurt. I don’t like that.”

  Marcus let out a sigh of relief and said under his breath “Gods you are going to be the death of me.”

  “What was that?”

  “That is called Devil’s Garland. They love to snack on dragonets that are starting to learn to fly. They ensnare you with their tentacles and sting you until you either stop struggling or die.”

  Marcus looked over Tomas’ body as best he could with just the moonlight illuminating the area seeing at least three wounds from where the tentacles were wrapped around him.

  “What are you even doing out here.” Marcus said gently scooping Tomas up in his mouth as he carried him back to the thicket.

  “I saw pretty little floating balls and they led me here. Then I saw another floating ball but it was attached to a creature that wanted to eat me! Then that thing grabbed me as I was trying to grab the floating ball that I didn’t know at the time was a creature.”

  Marcus just grunted knowing that Tomas was talking about the Will-O-Wisps and a Glowing Orb Worm glad that between that and the Devil’s Garland, Tomas was grabbed by the Devil’s Garland.

   They reached the thicket as Marcus deposited Tomas in the nest and plopping down said “Never leave the nest at night alone! That is the prime time that creatures are active and try to eat easy prey.”

  Tomas just nodded and said “I won’t. I’m sorry…I hurt…”

  “I know. The stinging sensation will probably last for a while…when it is sunrise we will go see Bernadette and get some soothing salve from her. That is the only thing that will help the stinging. Now try and get some sleep.”

  Tomas nodded but knew that he probably couldn’t due to the pain but sighing closed his eyes and tried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas gets treated and a dragon meeting is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind and in movies/cartoons i have seen, dragons are very dexterous with their claws. They can hold and grab things with their claws. In this universe they can do all those and can even administer certain touches like applying medicine/tending wounds and similar things of that nature.

  “Honestly Marcus you need to keep a better eye on him.” Bernadette admonished as she gently applied the soothing salve on Tomas’ body.

  Marcus laid there and said “Kind of hard when I am asleep. Can’t chain him to the nest.”

  “It isn’t Marcus’ fault! I was a bad dragonet. I shouldn’t have gone out…I just liked those orbs.”

  “I know Tomas, you aren’t the first one nor will you be the last to be entranced by those orbs.” Bernadette said with a smile eyeing Marcus who huffed and looked away.

  “Did Mouse come by?” Marcus asked as Bernadette nodded.

  “Yes she did. Her wounds aren’t that bad. She will just need to rest.”

  “Are mine bad?” Tomas asked as Bernadette gently rolled Tomas over on the raise stone platform and gently rubbed the salve on his belly.

  Tomas giggled saying “That tickles!”

  Bernadette laughed as Marcus couldn’t help but smile. “No dear they aren’t. This salve should help with the stinging. Just don’t go chasing any more glowing orbs.”

  Tomas nodded as Bernadette gently lowered Tomas back to the ground and walked over to a nearby pool of water washing her claws.

  Tomas toddled back over to Marcus, chirping at him as Marcus moved to nuzzle him but drew back. “What is that?”

  “Hmm?”

  “He smells like sulfur.” Marcus commented as Tomas sat down confused as to why Marcus wouldn’t nuzzle him.

  “Well the mixture has a bit of that in it along with aloe and lavender. But the sulfur smell does tend to overpower it all.” Bernadette explained as Marcus nodded.

  “When can he bathed?”

  “Not for at least 5 hours. That salve needs to stay on him for that long. You’ll just have to get use to the smell Marcus.” Bernadette said as Marcus let out a soft sigh.

  “Bernadette you in?” Bennett’s voice called as Bernadette just sighed.

  “I am in Bennett. What can I help you with?”

  Bennett walked in and said “Marcus what are you doing here?”

  “Getting the little whelp covered in foul smelling salve. He got tangled up with a Devil’s Garland.”

 “It stung me!” Tomas confirmed walking over and showing off the lines that were left by the tentacles.

  “Hmm yes…they do that. First the Piximps, then the meadow incident, and now this. Beginning to think it was a mistake letting you take on this dragonet.”

  “I am doing just fine thank you.” Marcus said caustically narrowing his eyes as Tomas nodded.

  “Yeah! So back off! Leave my daddy alone!” Tomas growled flaring his wings and spitting out a tiny flame.

  Bennett looked at the display amused admitting that the little dragonet looked adorable when trying to be threatening.

  “Hmm fine. Anyways Bernadette, the dragons are calling for a meeting…about the meadow incident.” Bennett said as Bernadette looked at him annoyed.

  “I was expecting as much…when is it?”

  “Now. They all have gathered at Meeting Rock. The one who made the group, Kathleen, came to me and said that they wanted to meet now.”

  “Fine. I guess we better go then.” Bernadette looked at Marcus who nodded and stood up.

  He lowered his head as Tomas scrambled up trying not to flinch at the strong smell of sulfur.

  He followed Bennett and Bernadette as Tomas asked, “What is Meeting Rock?”

  “It is a large dragon like stone structure that all of us dragons go to when something important has to be shared.”

  “Will I see the other dragonets from yesterday?”

 “I am sure they will be there. They will be in the Hatchling Grove. It is a spot next to the meeting place where the little ones are left with the juveniles.” Marcus explained as Tomas just nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas meets up with the dragonets from the meadow but the reception isn't as welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer/warning: This chapter has bullying and dragonets not being nice to each other.

  “I am going to drop Tomas off at the grove then I will come to the meeting.” Marcus told Bennett and Bernadette as they nodded and walked off towards a large stone structure that did indeed look like a dragon that was surrounded by other dragons.

  Marcus walked to the grove nearby seeing several dragonets and dragonlings running around as juveniles stood around talking.

  Marcus let Tomas slide off and said “Now you stay here. I will come get you when I am done. Understand?”

  Tomas just nodded looking around excitedly at all the playmates and said “Okay. I love you!”

  Marcus just smiled and said “Love you to darling. I’ll be back.”

  Tomas watched Marcus walk away and turning looked around. He suddenly saw the familiar forms of the four dragonets he made friends with yesterday and ran over.

  “Hey guys!” Tomas said as they all looked at him.

  “What is that smell?” Caleb asked scooting back as Truck backed up too.

  “That’s Tomas. Why do you smell so bad?” Harper asked trying not to flinch at the strong smell.

 “I was grabbed by a Devil’s Garland and to soothe the stings Bernadette covered me in this stuff.”

 “It smells awful.” Rory said as the others just nodded in agreement.

 “Hey come on guys, it’s still Tomas. We can still play with him.” Shelby said stepping forward when Rory shook his head.

 “Nope! I can’t. Mommy said I couldn’t because he brings that mean dragon. Plus why would I want to play with a stinky dragonet.”

  Tomas lowered his head saying “It wasn’t my fault…”

 “That’s not what my papa says.” A young Knucker said standing by Rory as several other nearby dragonets nodded.

 “Hey guys come on! You know it wasn’t his fault.” Harper said looking at the group flaring her little wings.

 “Even if it wasn’t he still smells! Smelly Tomas!” Rory started singing as other dragonets joined in.

 Tomas sat there feeling embarrassed and hurt hearing Harper and Shelby trying to stop the dragonets from singing.

 “Aw is little Tomas going to cry?” Rory teased as Harper slapped him with her tail.

 “Stop it Rory! Stop being a meanie!” Harper demanded as Rory looked at his side from where Harper hit him.

 “That hurt!”

 “Serves you right!” Harper spat when Rory growled and tackled Harper.

  Harper let out a squeal when Tomas backed up seeing the one called Verity rush over and knock Rory aside.

 “Hey get off my sister! You keep this up and I will not just tell your mother but I will kick your ass!”

 “Whatever! Hang out with smelly Tomas! You’ll just die like the rest of the dragons.” Rory said with laugh as he hopped away followed by the other dragonets that were supporting him.

 “Harper are you all right?” Verity asked as Harper nodded and got up.

 “They were being mean to Tomas!” Harper cried as Verity looked up seeing Tomas walking away, head down, wings drooping, and tail dragging.

 “Hey Tomas.” Verity called as she rushed over to him.

  Tomas looked at her saying “You probably should stay away…I smell…”

  Verity snorted saying "Please I’ve smelled worse things. Don’t let that little punk get you down. You are fine.”

  Tomas shrugged saying “Sure…I guess…until you die because of me…”

  Verity just stood there watching Tomas continue to walk away towards a stone overhang when Kat and Casey waked over.

  “Damn poor little one…they really did a number on him.” Casey commented as Verity nodded.

  “Look just let him be alone right now. We’ll keep an eye on him, make sure he is safe and that the others don’t bother him.” Kat said as the others just nodded and sat there talking.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting ensues regarding the issue of Baptiste causing an uproar of opinions and an old flame reappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this universe, Bernadette and Bennett are kind of the ones in charge due to their age and experience not to mention the respect they have a majority of the dragons. However any dragon is allowed to call meetings should something need to be discussed. Meeting Rock is only used when the meeting is to discuss something dire.
> 
> Also the land is broken into Areas and each area has a leader that will coordinate with the dragons that live in that area. Kind of like how cities are broken into zip codes and each zip code is assigned to a certain police station.

  Marcus sat there ignoring the dirty looks thrown his way, as Bernadette spoke with Bennett on the “wing” of the stone dragon. “Ugh why do you smell of sulfur?” Mouse asked plopping next to looking at him with disgust.

  “Tomas ran into a Devil’s Garland. Bernadette used this salve to ease the stings…smells really bad.”

  “Where is the little critter?”

  “In Hatchling Grove.”

 “Oh I am sure the others are loving him there with his new scent. Honestly I am tempted to move away from you.”

  Marcus looked at her then suddenly moved closer and rubbing up against her.

  “Hey! Stop that!”

  “Now you smell so you have no choice but to stay here.”

  “You are such a child!” Mouse cried as Marcus just stuck out his tongue when Bennett cleared his throat looking at them. Marcus just smiled and nodded to Bennett as Mouse whacked Marcus in the rear with her tail.

  Bennett rolled his eyes when Bernadette started speaking “It has come to my attention that Kathleen has called this meeting and demanded some sort of action. I will allow Kathleen to speak.”

  A slim fiery red dragon with shiny red wings approached the front and turned to address the crowd.

  “As you all know yesterday we suffered a horrible loss. Once the fire was extinguished, we were able to determine the exact number of lives lost. Yesterday we lost 15 dragons, 10 dragonets and dragonlings, and 3 juveniles.”

  “Which wouldn’t have happened if there wasn’t a mass panic.” Mouse muttered when Kathleen turned to her eyes blazing.

  “You have something to say Mouse?”

  “Yeah I do! Yes we lost lives but because of the fast acting and brave actions of the dragons, no more lives were at risk. Baptiste was stopped.”

  “Yes but this would not have happened if the one that Baptiste wanted wasn’t there.”

  “That’s low Kathleen even for one. Blaming a dragonet for this mess.” Mouse said shaking her head as Kathleen snarled.

  “I am not blaming him, I am blaming the one that took him in! Marcus!” Kathleen glared at Marcus as other dragons echoed her statement.

  Mouse stood in front of Marcus saying “Don’t you dare blame this on him! What was he suppose to do? Keep Tomas locked away from those his age? You would have a little dragonet whose family was brutally taken from him isolated? If that’s the case then I honestly don’t know who’s worse…you, Kathleen, or Baptiste.”

  “You bitch! How dare you!” Kathleen roared as Mouse flared her wings.

  “Bring it you overgrown lizard! I will take you down!”

  “Mouse stop!” Marcus ordered stepping between the two.

  “Yes this is not going to solve the issue. The worst thing we can do now is argue among ourselves.” Bernadette agreed looking at the two female dragons.

  “Mouse she isn’t worth it. I appreciate you defending me but…”

 “Marcus, Marcus, Marcus always causing issues aren’t you.” A familiar voice said as Marcus froze an Mouse let out a soft curse.

  A large yellowish orange dragon with two massive horns curving from his head next to his ears and large yellowish orange wings walked forward and sat down next to Kathleen.

  “Do you have something constructive to say Nigel.” Bennett asked glaring at the cocky sounding dragon as Nigel looked up at him and smiled.

  “Yes I do. I think we should give Baptiste the dragonet and be done with it all.”

 “You fucking bastard! You would suggest that. You think of no one else but yourself.” Marcus growled glaring at Nigel as Nigel just calmly stared back.

 “I only think of my preservation along with that of my race. If giving him a little dragonet will ease his anger then why not? We could also get you another dragonet if that’s the reason.”

  “You are so enjoying this aren’t you. Watching Marcus suffer yet again.” Mouse growled as Nigel chuckled.

  “It is a plus.”

  “That plan is not acceptable. We will not sentence a dragonet to death just because of the unhealthy obsession Baptiste has in completing missions.” Bernadette declared as several dragons agreed whereas others disagreed.

  “I don’t know Bernadette sounds like the crowd has spoken. I think they like my plan.” Nigel said with smirk when suddenly Rose jumped up in front of Bernadette.

  “You should all be ashamed of yourselves! How dare you even think this is a plan. What if this was your child? What if Baptiste was after your little one! What if this decision was regarding your child! Just because we give that monster what he wants doesn’t mean he will stop! He will kill and keep killing! He needs to be stopped! I am sickened to be apart of this community that would quickly agree with these two cretins to sentence a little one to death. It breaks my heart…Marcus took in this dragonet with the goodness of his heart because he saw the potential the little one had. I have met Tomas. He is nothing but a traumatized dragonet that is being further traumatized because you all are telling your children awful things about him that are not true. SHAME! SHAME ON ALL OF YOU!” Rose said in stern chastising voice seeing several dragons slowly bow their heads in shame.

  “We should be rallying around Marcus…around Tomas. We should be trying to give this little one a life that our children are fortunate to have. Tomas witnessed his mother and clutch mates being slaughtered! Taken one by one as they fled trying to find safety. Can you imagine the fear and confusion he felt! Can you imagine if that was your child? I know many lives were lost yesterday…but we should fight for them. Let their deaths fuel our resolve to kill Baptiste! Take out the one that is the real threat…not Tomas…not a darling little dragonet that is trying to live a normal life. So don’t listen to these cretins who just want to take the easy way out…listen to me…listen to your heart…look at your children and know that Baptiste could kill any of them with or without giving him Tomas. Please use your head and common sense. Please.”

  Rose hopped down and sat by Andy who nuzzled her as Bernadette said “Very well said Rose. I couldn’t have said it better myself. Upon talking with Bennett we are thinking that we should increase scouting parties and try to pinpoint where Baptiste is keeping shelter. Over the next few days Bennett and I will be discussing with the leaders of each area the scouting schedule. In case you have forgotten: Area 1 leader is Angela and Henry, Area 2 Daffodil and Spark, Area 3 Rose and Andy, Area 4 Mouse, and Area 5 Suzy and Jill. I require that you all come to Bennett’s alcove tomorrow at noon. This meeting is dismissed.”

  Dragons nodded and started moving towards the grove when Nigel shook his head “You all are sentencing us further to death.”

  “Fuck off Nigel.” Mouse growled as Nigel laughed.

  “You always did have your little Mouse fight your battles for you.”

  “Its because she cares and I don’t…go away Nigel and Mouse may let you go without a scratch.”

  Marcus turned and started to head to the grove when Nigel started after him. “Hey! Leave him alone! You are not welcomed to be with him! Not after what you did you bastard!” Mouse hissed blocking Nigel from following Marcus.

  “Does he talk about me? Does he miss me?” Nigel asked as Mouse just scoffed.

  “You know he doesn’t. You broke his heart and his self esteem. He hates you as do most of those who care for him. So fuck off.”

  Nigel looked passed Mouse at Marcus who was walking towards the grove and said “I should apologize.”

  “No! You’ve done enough. Leave him alone. He is finally over you.” Mouse demanded as Kathleen walked over.

  “Come on Nigel I never knew what you saw in that riff raff anyway. You are way better off without him.”

  “That may be so but I do recall him being a good lay. You think he would let me mount him one last time? For old times sake?” Nigel asked smirking at Mouse who growled and lunged forward biting Nigel’s neck.

  Kathleen screeched in alarm as Nigel let out a strangled growl before swing his tail around and smacking Mouse across the neck. Mouse let go and stumbled back saying “Keep your dirty claws off of him! I swear if I hear that you have in any form touched him, hurt him, or his little dragonet I will end you!”

  “You messed with the wrong dragon Mouse. You will pay for attacking me.” Nigel growled as Mouse flared her wings hissing.

  “Bring it mother fucker! I fought Baptiste, I can fight you. You’ll be way easier.”

  “Nigel let’s go.” Kathleen urged as she pushed Nigel away into the crowd of dragons.

  Mouse spit out some of Nigel’s blood and scales as Bennett walked over. “Was the completely necessary?”

  “Yes. No one threatens Marcus around me. No one!”

  “Careful Mouse dragons may start talking about you two.” Bennett smirked knowing that they wouldn't but knew it always got a rise out of her.

  “He is like a brother Bennett. You know that…everyone knows that. Plus everyone also knows I tend to go for the feminine shape.”

  “True…but please Mouse don’t piss off Nigel. He and Kathleen are a force to be reckoned with. They can easily persuade dragons to see their side of things. I mean you saw the meeting today. Thank goodness for Rose and her speaking skills…not to mention her work in the communities.”

  “Will Tomas be safe Bennett? I am scared these lunatics may go after Tomas in hopes of appeasing Baptiste.” Mouse said softly as Bennett sighed.

  “I honestly don’t know Mouse. I want you to scout closer to Marcus and Tomas. Check in with them regularly.”

  “You got it…how will we defeat this dragon Bennett?”

  “I honestly do not know. Tomorrow we will discuss it…the only plan I have so far is using Tomas as bait. That may be the only way to get Baptiste to an area where we can easily fight him.”

  “Using Tomas as bait? That sounds awful.”

  “We may not have any other option. Some dragons obsess over gold…this one obsess over completing a mission. Make sure Marcus and Tomas get home safely.”

  Mouse nodded and walked off towards the grove as Bennett just sat there sighing at the turn of events. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus goes to pick up Tomas but learns some startling news.

  When Marcus reached the grove he looked for Tomas when Kat ran up to him eyes wide. “Marcus! I am so sorry! We tried to watch him but then Shelby and Rory got into a fight which caused others to fight and then juveniles got into a fight and everything was crazy and…”

  “Kat slow down! What is it?” Marcus asked gently as Kat took a deep breath.

  “Tomas is gone! He was bullied pretty badly because he smelled bad and because of what the meeting was about. Verity, Casey and I tried to watch him but things…”

  “Where did he go! Which direction!” Marcus demanded as Kat looked around.

  “Um…he was by that rock the last that we saw him. Dragonets kept coming over and teasing him and we would try to chase them off but I guess he just had enough. I am so sorry Marcus!” Kat sobbed as Marcus sighed when Angela came over.

  “What is going on?”

  “Tomas is gone. He fucking ran off! How many fucking times have I told him to not leave my sight!” Marcus growled lifting his head trying to see if he can catch Tomas’ scent.

  “Marcus calm down. From what Casey was telling me they he was enduring quite a bit of tormenting. Look he can’t have gotten far.”

  “That is not what I am concerned about. He seems to have a penchant for finding the most dangerous creatures or getting into trouble. Now he has Baptiste and I think my crazy ex after him.”

  “Nigel? I saw the exchange at the meeting. You think he would really do something?”

  “He is so bent on the idea that turning Tomas in to Baptiste would be the best tactic. Not to mention he just loves to make me miserable. Thought the bastard was either dead or taken by some other poor sucker dragon.” Marcus murmured when Mouse appeared.

  “Hey Marcus what’s all the cursing about?”

  “Tomas is gone! Apparently he was tormented enough that he ran away.”

  “Told you that smell wouldn’t be a good thing…but hey! Positive here! You can track him. Just follow the sulfur scent.” Mouse said trying to remain positive as Marcus nodded.

  “Come on Mouse, let’s go find him. Angela if you or any of the other dragons see him…”

  “We’ll let you know immediately. He will be all right Marcus. Just take deep breathes. If Nigel bothers you let me know and I will kick his ass.”

  Marcus chuckled saying “Thanks but you may have to wait in line. Come on Mouse.”

  They walked to where Tomas last was and Marcus leaned down smelling the ground catching the scent of sulfur. “I have the scent do you?” Mouse asked as Marcus nodded.

  “Come on then! We don’t have a moment to lose.” Mouse said as they took off into the woods.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas upon running away in distress meets up with a dragon who claims to be a friend of Marcus'...

  Tomas ran through the forest crying, hating that everyone he thought liked him was so mean. The only ones that seemed to truly like him were Truck, Caleb, Harper, Shelby, Verity, Kat, and Casey. He thought Rory liked him…at least tolerated him but Rory was the worst.

  Tomas stopped, panting and breathing heavily, still hearing the teasing song in his head. Tomas walked to a nearby tree stump and just collapsed sobbing.

  He sobbed loud and hard hating his life at the moment. He was nothing but a troublesome, smelly, danger magnet, dragonet who didn’t deserve someone as great as Marcus.

  “Why didn’t you just take me! Why!” Tomas cried looking up at the sky seeing the sun in the middle of sky noting that it was mid afternoon. He knew he shouldn’t have left, that he should have waited for Marcus but he couldn’t stay there one second more.

  He just had to leave but now regretted it because he was scared, cold, hungry, and desperately wanted some cuddles. He cried louder and harder letting everything from the past days out.

  “My goodness why all the tears little one?” A gentle voice said as Tomas looked up and sniffling saw a large yellowish orange dragon with two large horns on his head appear from the brush.

  “No one wants to be around me because I smell and I cause trouble.” Tomas said through his tears as the dragon came over and sat down.

  “Now I am sure that isn’t true. Sure you smell a little pungent but that is necessary since it seems it helps soothe those stings from the Devil’s Garland. As for trouble well all dragonets cause trouble, that’s how they learn.”

  “I don’t seem too…I just go from one troublesome thing to the next. I shouldn’t be out here…I should have waited for him.”

  “Who little one?”

  “Marcus…he’s my new daddy…adoptive kind of…who are you?”

  “I am Nigel, I am a friend of Marcus.”

  “Really? You know my daddy?”

  “Yes, he was my special friend though now he is just my friend. I know why don’t I take you to him. That way you won’t be all alone.”

  “You know where he is?”

  “I can find him…I can always find him. Now why don’t you stop those tears little one, it’ll be all right.”

  “He’ll be so mad I ran off…”

 “That’s only because he cares about you. And since he cares about you, I will care about you too. I am sure when you return to him safely he’ll be fine. Especially when he sees you with me. Now climb on little one, I will take you meet Marcus.” Nigel lowered his head as Tomas scrambled up situating himself before resting his head between Nigel’s horns.

  “I’ve never met a dragon with horns before.”

 “We are not a very common kind. Now hold on.” Tomas did so as Nigel spread his wings and took to the sky.

\------------

  Marcus and Mouse raced to the clearing where Tomas just was as Mouse sniffed the air saying “He was here. But his smell seems to stop here…”

  “That bastard! He has him.” Marcus said as Mouse turned to him confused.

  “I can smell him. I will never forget his smell.”

  “Where did they go?”

 “He must have taken him and flown off.”

 “How are we ever going to find him…”

 “I don’t know…we should split up! You take North and I will take South.” Marcus ordered as Mouse nodded and together they took off.

  Marcus and Mouse parted once in the sky, as Marcus flew through the evening sky trying to catch any whiff of Tomas or Nigel that he could.

  “I am going to kill that over grown salamander. How dare he take my dragonet!” Marcus growled softly to himself knowing exactly what Nigel’s plan was and knowing how he probably got Tomas to agree with him.

  He saw a few Knuckers flying by and called out to them. “Excuse me! Have you seen a dragon with two large horns carrying a dragonet?”

  The two Knuckers looked at him then hovered in the air as Marcus did also. “Seen a what?”

  “A dragon. Two long horns. Carrying a dragonet…gold wings…bluish green scales?”

  “Hmm I am not sure did you Sreve?”

  “Well I don’t tend to look around too much when I fly kind of get lost in the clouds.” Sreve laughed as his partner laughed with him.

  “Come on! This is serious! I need to know! The little dragonet is in grave danger.”

  “Danger you say?” Sreve asked as Marcus nodded.

  “Yes! He was dragon-napped! He is my son and he was taken from me.”

  “Oh goodness Sreve that is not good.”

  “No Rhana it isn’t. Hmm let me see…did we see one Rhana?”

  “I don’t know Sreve…I know we’ll ask around for you.”

  “I need…”

  “Yes don’t worry! We will ask and we will let you know! Come on Rhana we are on a mission!”

  The Knuckers took off as Marcus just hovered there not sure what just happened.

  “Think Marcus! Think! Where would Nigel take Tomas to give to Baptiste…” Marcus suddenly had an idea knowing that this was his only option.

  Marcus continued on changing direction towards Sun Meadow knowing that Baptiste did like to bask in the destruction and death he tended to cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Marcus get to Tomas in time before Nigel goes through with the plan?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus confronts Nigel in hopes of getting Tomas back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter may include some difficult scenes. First the mishandling of a dragonet by a dragon. Second discussions of a previous abusive relationship-just emotional and verbal. The relationship between Marcus and Nigel was not a healthy one and was one of power and control. Alluding to this relationship can possibly be triggering so please take care of yourself and if need reach out to those who support you or your local DV agency hotline/national DV hotline.

  Tomas saw Sun Meadow coming into view and said “Why are we going there? I don’t think daddy will be there.”

  “Oh but he will. We always meet here. We are friends remember.”

  “I don’t want to go there.” Tomas said starting to unwrap himself from Nigel’s neck.

  “Don’t you dare let go. You will die. You want to be a good dragonet for Marcus don’t you?”

  “Yes…”

  “Then you must stay with me.”

  Tomas just nodded and closing his eyes felt them get lower and lower to the meadow. They landed among the charred remains of the meadow as Tomas opened his eyes seeing most of the bodies have been removed.

   Tomas scampered off and plopped onto the ground letting out sharp chirps for Marcus. Tomas looked around then looked back at Nigel saying “He’s not here! Where is Marcus!”

  “He’ll be here…sooner or later…but right now you will be meeting another dragon that will enjoy taking care of you.”

  Tomas started shaking and let out sharper chirps that dragonet’s let out when in distress.

  Tomas started to run off when Nigel lurched forward and pinned Tomas down with his claw. “Don’t run Tomas. This is for your own good! For all of our good! You are a menace and as a perk something Marcus holds dear.”

  “Let me go!” Tomas cried struggling when Nigel pressed harder.

  “It will be over soon Tomas and the dragons of this land thank you.” Nigel leaned down and nuzzled Tomas as Tomas squirmed trying to get away from the awful touch.

  “Stop! Let me go!” Tomas squealed when suddenly they heard beating of wings and looked up.

  “Let him go Nigel!” Marcus demanded landing as Tomas let out chirps and trills struggling against Nigel.

  “Marcus I am surprised to see you here. See little one I told you Marcus would meet us here. Though I am afraid that you will not be going with him.”

  “This will not solve anything Nigel. This will not stop him. He will continue killing even after he is done with Tomas. He cannot be stopped.”

  “You don’t know that! It is worth a shot.”

  “You can’t sentence this little one to death! I know you are a cruel dragon but you are not that cruel!”

  “I want to live Marcus! I want to live and not die. Baptiste has promised that any dragon that brings him Tomas will be spared. Will also be given riches beyond belief.”

  “You believed him? You are dumber than I thought. Baptiste cannot be trusted! You know this!”

  “You can’t stop me Marcus! Remember it was I who quit you. It was I who realized I needed to move on because you had way too many issues. You wanted me to stay remember? You wanted me to remain with you.”

  “Because you made me think I was worthless! You made me think that only you would want me. You used me…I was just another conquest. You stayed until you got what you wanted until you found a new dragon! A dragon that you could break down and treat just like me…just like the others.”

  “You were my best Marcus. I shouldn’t have left you for that Wyvern, but you became so needy…so eager for my approval and for my support.”

  “You made me that way you bastard! You made me feel like you were the only one for me.”

  “Maybe I did but honestly you were always like that Marcus, and I enabled it…but I will say the intimacy was the best I ever had…I mean it when I said you were my best. I know…I will make it up to you. I seemed to treat you so horribly back then…what about after I give him this little fella, you and I find a nice secluded clearing and rekindle our relationship.” Nigel purred as Marcus flared his wings and growled.

  “I am not falling for your sweet talking Nigel! That may have worked in the past when I was young and stupid! But when you left I realized I was better without you! I realized that you were the one holding me down and isolating me! Now give me my son!”

  “Your son? Really? Well you make a very poor father…this little guy all alone in the woods…”

 “Let me go!” Tomas shouted biting down on one of Nigel’s claws who cried out and let Tomas go. Tomas ran to Marcus and standing in front of him flared his small wings.

 “You said you were his friend! You aren’t! You are nothing but a bully and you hurt my daddy! You are a big meanie that loves no one and is selfish! Don’t you ever come near my daddy again!” Tomas let out a growl and then a relatively small flame that landed right in front of Nigel.

  “Seriously…you are going to defend him? Can’t fight your own battles can you Marcus. First Mouse standing up for you and now this dragonet…you truly are a weakling…”

  Suddenly Marcus lunged forward and grabbed Nigel by the neck with his jaws, slamming him to ground with his front paws pressing hard where his mouth was.

 “Because I don’t care! Mouse does it because she cares for me, Tomas cares for me, I don’t care what you say to me Nigel but when you take my dragonet and threaten his life…I do care and I will kill you! You don’t harm Tomas nor do you ever touch him.”

 “Kill me now Marcus.”

  “No. Because I am going to let Baptiste do it. You know how he hates it when dragons waste his time. He thinks you are bringing him Tomas…what will he do when he realizes there is no dragonet here?”

  Nigel looks at Marcus with large eyes and says “You can’t…no…”

  “I told you Nigel, you can’t trust him. Have fun and tell him his days are numbered. Tell him that soon he will face the wrath of the dragons and that we will thoroughly enjoy tearing him to shreds.”

  Marcus let Nigel go and walked to Tomas lowering his head as Tomas scrambled up and looking back stuck his tongue out at Nigel then blew another relatively small flame at him.

  “You will regret this Marcus!” Nigel shouted as Marcus took the sky.

  Nigel slowly got to his feet when he felt another presence approach and turning said “Baptiste…I uh…”

  “Where is the dragonet you promised me?”

 “He was taken from me! I had him here but then…”

 “You promised me a dragonet…you promised me that one.”

 “I can get him for you! I promise I can!”

 “Don’t bother.” Baptiste said grabbing Nigel by the neck with his massive claw and easily snapping it. He tossed the body aside and turning saw Marcus flying away in the distance. “Run run run little dragonet…you will be mine.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Tomas bond after enduring a difficult day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff. Felt like it was warranted after the past few chapters.

  They flew in silence as Tomas felt a familiar comfort in being on top of Marcus. He tried to process everything he heard but was still very confused. He knew that Marcus and Nigel were like his mommy and daddy but he also knew that the relationship was not good.

  He didn’t understand a lot, but what he did know was the Nigel hurt Marcus and that means that Nigel was a bad dragon and needed to be punished.

  Marcus finally landed near the stream that he and Tomas were at earlier in the week as Marcus said “We can wash that smell off of you.”

  Tomas nodded and slid off Marcus’ head then sat there looking up at Marcus. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I ran away…I’m sorry I went with him and I’m sorry he hurt you. I ran because I was hurting…I was embarrassed and sad and…I’m sorry.”

  Tomas started crying as Marcus just sighed and sitting eye level with Tomas said “Tomas look at me.”

  Tomas did so as Marcus said “Yes I am mad at you, this isn’t the time for you to go running off. You can’t runaway from the things that hurt you…I know that all to well. Kat told me what those other dragonets did. I am sorry I put you there in your state. That was my fault. I should have known that that would cause problems. But no more running away…you are stronger than you think…you are stronger than them and can endure so much. I know it’s hard but just hang on and I will be there. I will help you through it. I just don’t want to lose you Tomas. You have come to mean so much to me.”

  Tomas nodded and lifted his snout up as Marcus touched it with his before nuzzling him. He gently scooped Tomas up in mouth, no longer caring about the sulfur smell or taste, and walked to the stream. He waded in and gently put Tomas in the water as Tomas paddled around.

  Marcus gently washed Tomas as Tomas let out happy chirps and playfully splashed Marcus using his wings. Marcus laughed and gently splashed back as Tomas tried to get out of the way.

  Mouse landed by the stream and watched the two saying “A little notice would have been nice.”

  “Sorry things kind of happened quickly.” Marcus said looking at her as Mouse nodded.

  “Yeah saw what happened to Nigel. Stupid dragon.”

  “Come join us Mouse! It’s bath time!” Tomas shouted as Mouse chuckled but shook her head.

  “Sorry not this time. I need to go scout some. Figure out some possible next moves of Baptiste. I’ll take a rain check though.” Mouse said when she looked at Marcus. “You okay?”

  “Never better.” Marcus said with a smile as Mouse just nodded and took off into the sky.

  When they finished bathing and shaking off excess water, Marcus gently scooped Tomas up in his mouth and walked back to their sleeping area. He gently deposited Tomas in the nest and left to get some food.

  Marcus returned with two rabbits as Tomas made comments about how the rabbit was good but that he liked deer better. When they finished eating, Marcus guided Tomas back into the nest and curled around it resting his head next to Tomas’ saying “I love you son.”

 “I love you too daddy.” Tomas whispered back moving closer and enjoying the warmth and safety Marcus gave him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the dragons hatch a plan to get Baptiste.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Tomas face what the next few days may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. It has been crazy month. The story is finished! I will be posting all the chapters hopefully today.
> 
> Thank you all for bearing with me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  Marcus awoke with a jerk looking around intently for the threat he felt was near. Marcus listened to the night sounds and smelled the air before getting up. He looked down seeing Tomas sleeping on his back, sprawled, with wings out stretch. Marcus shook his head smiling and quietly left their little thicket.

  He sat down and closing his eyes took in the crisp cool air knowing that winter will be coming soon and internally groaned knowing that that itself brought challenges for dragonets. He looked up at the clear sky seeing the stars glittering trying to get the last bits of his nightmare out of his mind.

  While nightmares weren’t new to him, he hadn’t had them in several years…at least not of this variety that left him awake and shaking. He knew it was because of everything that happened with Nigel and confronting everything that had happened, again.

  He was glad that Nigel was dead and that at least one threat to his dragonet was out of the picture, but honestly it felt like he couldn’t trust any of the other dragons. He understands that fear and self-preservation make beings do irrational things, but he still couldn’t believe that they would actually think that giving Baptiste Tomas would solve anything.

  It had and hadn’t shocked Marcus that Nigel would strike a deal with Baptiste and give him Tomas, Nigel had always been a selfish dragon and wanted things to go his way. However, he never thought that Nigel would use a dragonet to get what he wanted. When they were together, he had seemed to like dragonets and hell they had even talked briefly about adopting a clutch. Marcus let out a sigh so glad he didn’t make that mistake once he knew what kind of dragon Nigel really was.

  Marcus shook his head trying to forget everything that happened the pass few days. He was exhausted but knew that the hard part was just beginning. He knew that in just a few hours or possibly days, he and his dragon brethren and sisters would face Baptiste once and for all and hopefully rid the land of him forever.

  Marcus heard soft squeaking and whimpering and turning walked back to the thicket seeing Tomas writhing and shaking in his sleep. Marcus made his way quickly to Tomas and gently nudged him with his nose saying “Hey wake up. It’s all right, it’s just a dream.”

  Tomas’ eyes popped opened as Tomas looked up at him saying “I dreamt he was back…he took you like he took my mommy…I tried to run but that other dragon got me…the one that hurt you…he wanted to kill me…I don’t want you to die! Do you have to fight him? Can’t we just run away?”

  Marcus sighed and nuzzling him said “You know we can’t. Our home is here, and he will just continue to hunt us. Baptiste is a stubborn dragon. He will not stop until either he is dead, or you are. Unfortunately, I do. I need to join my kind up in the sky and defend our land…our home…my family. No more running away Tomas…remember?”

  Tomas nodded and pressed closed against Marcus saying, “I know daddy…I am scared.”

  “Me too Tomas, but it will be all right. I will do everything I can to make you safe and give you a life that will see you grow into a strong dragon.”

  Tomas again nodded and curled up against Marcus’ chest saying, “Will these scary dreams go away?”

  “You’ve had others?”

  “Yeah…when I chased the light orbs…I had one…I don’t like them daddy…they are scary.”

  “I know little one. I still get them too. But they ease in time, they always do. Next time you have one let me know, we’ll face it together.”

  Tomas just nodded and let out a yawn before covering his snout with his wings and falling back asleep. Marcus just smiled and let out a yawn himself before curling his neck around Tomas covering them both with his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the planning begins and Marcus' parenting skills are put to the test.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus does a favor for Rose and Tomas rekindles his friendship with the other dragonets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: According to research I've done, dragonets go through a hoarding stage where they tend to start hoarding shiny things. Parents will usually start finding odd shiny objects in the nest when the dragonet reaches this stage.

  “Ooo hoo! Marcus you awake?”

  Marcus opened his eyes hearing the familiar voice of Rose, as he lifted his head seeing Tomas rolling around in the nest playing with some sort of shiny ball shaped thing.

  Tomas stopped playing and said, “That’s Rose!”

  “I know.” Marcus muttered raising his head and yawning replied “I am now. What is it?”

  “Um I have a favor to ask of you. And why are you still sleeping? It is almost mid-morning. Do you let Tomas sleep that long?”

  Marcus stood up and said “What are you my mother? We had a rough night last night.”

  “I was a good dragonet and stayed in my nest while daddy slept!” Tomas called out as Marcus left the thicket with Tomas trailing after him carrying the round shiny stone in his mouth.

  Marcus saw Rose sitting there with Andy behind her and her four dragonets next to her. “Um…so you know we have that meeting today and well…Casey, Kat and Verity have some juvenile gathering thing and I have no one to watch the little ones.”

  Marcus looked at Harper, Truck, Caleb, and Shelby then at Tomas as Tomas looked up at him with a smile. “You want me to dragonet sit?”

  “Yes. I know you usually have your claws full with Tomas but I think for a few hours you can handle all five. Seriously just give them something shiny and that will keep them occupied. They are starting to get into their hoarding of shiny things stage.” Rose explained nodding to Tomas who was holding the shiny stone in his little claws.

  “Okay…it is just your four right? You didn’t open this to the whole community. I am not opening a daycare.”

  “Nope just my four! Thank you Marcus you are awesome!” Rose said giving him a friendly headbutt then turned to the dragonets saying, “Alright little ones mommy and daddy have to go to a meeting. You are going to stay here with Marcus and little Tomas until we are done. He is in charge so be good.”

  “Yes mommy.” They all said together as Rose looked at Andy nodding to him.

  “Thank you so much Marcus. Hopefully we’ll be back by mid afternoon. If you need anything…”

  “We’ll be fine.” Marcus assured her as Rose nodded and gave each dragonet a lick and nuzzle before turning to Andy and together flew off.

  Marcus sat there looking at the five dragonets suddenly wondering if they truly will be fine. “All right well…have you all eaten?”

  “Yeah mommy fed us some birds. There was a large flock and she just got them with her fire blast! They were so good! Warm and toasty.” Harper said with a smile as Tomas looked up at Marcus.

  “I want that! Can we have that? I haven’t eaten yet? I’m hungry.” Tomas said with a slight whine.

  “I could eat again!” Truck admitted as the others just giggled.

  “You are always hungry Truck. Keep eating and your little wings may not be able to get you off the ground.” Shelby teased as Truck just stuck his tongue out at him.

  “I could use some food. Will you get us food Marcus?” Caleb asked as they all looked up at him.

  “Um sure. Why don’t you all stay here, and I will be right back.” Marcus said as the five nodded watching him walk off.

  “Um Tomas…about what happened at grove…” Shelby started as Tomas just shook his head.

  “It’s all right. It was just a bad day for everyone…though I do appreciate you all trying to stand up for…and you Harper for getting into a fight…”

  “Well it wasn’t fair what they were doing. Rory can be a jerk sometimes…when mamma heard from Verity what happened, she told Rory’s mom. Rory was in big trouble.” Harper said sitting down as the others nodded.

  “Yeah, I heard that Rory was not allowed to leave the pouch for three days.” Caleb added as Tomas just nodded.

  “Well I hope he learned his lesson…it really did hurt.” Tomas whispered as they all nodded.

  They sat there in comfortable silence when Tomas said “You want to see my nest? It isn’t the best, but Marcus and Mouse helped make it.”

  Tomas led them into the thicket and showed them the nest as they looked at it.

  Harper giggled saying “It looks a mess. It isn’t even round…does Marcus not use saplings?”

  “He doesn’t know how. But it is soft and comfortable.” Tomas said with a smile as they entered the nest.

  “Wow…it is really soft! I love it!” Caleb said rolling around as Tomas just nodded with a smile.

  “So how is it being with Marcus?” Truck asked as Tomas just smiled.

  “It’s great! He is the best daddy ever. He takes me to the stream where I can bathe and fish!”

  “Ahh! I want to go! I love streams!” Shelby said jumping up and down as the others all talked excitedly.

  “I am sure he will take us! It has tiny fish that are so fun and easy to catch.” Tomas said excitedly as the other dragonets just cheered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus takes the dragonets to the stream and Tomas learns a lesson in forgiveness

  Marcus walked back to the thicket carrying a charred deer knowing that Tomas hasn’t had anything like this before. Suddenly he heard a branch snap and dropping the deer turned wings flared and mouth open ready to use his fire.

  “Marcus wait it’s just me!” A familiar voice said as Marcus saw that it was Anna, the mother of Rory.

  “What do you want? You know better than to sneak up on a dragon in these times.”

  “I’m sorry I thought you heard me. Look I just wanted to apologize for my son actions. I learned what he did and know that I properly punished him.”

  Marcus just nodded saying “Very well I am glad to hear that. I know dragonets will be dragonets but what he did was uncalled for.”

  “I know. Rory has been having issues…it’s been hard when his dad left us for Lindworm…he blames me and well…it’s just a mess. I told him though that is no excuse for the way he acted. I was wondering if it would be all right for me to bring him by to apologize to Tomas. I think he needs to do it but I also don’t want to cause Tomas any more distress.”

  Marcus softened some at the statement and said “I think Tomas will be all right with that. I am feeding him and Rose’s dragonets right now. Around noon why don’t you bring him to the stream. I am thinking of taking the dragonets there.”

  “I will do that. Thank you Marcus.”

  Marcus just nodded watching Anna hop away as Marcus picked up the deer and continued walking towards the thicket.

  When he appeared, he didn’t see the dragonets and dropped the deer saying “Guys?” He didn’t hear anything at first and felt his heart race when suddenly there were several chirps and trills as five dragonets came running over from inside the thicket.

  “Wow deer! I haven’t had this is in ages!” Truck commented digging in as did the others all eating happily. Marcus sat there smiling watching them eat waiting for them to get their fill before eating some himself.

  “The nest you made Tomas is pretty good Marcus. I think mom would approve.” Shelby commented as Marcus just chuckled.

  “Why thank you Shelby. I think my nest making skills are approving little by little. Maybe I will have Rose teach me how to weave so I can make a proper nest.”

  “She taught daddy in case he needed to make a nest. She is a good a teacher.” Harper said swallowing a chunk of deer meat.

  “Can we go the stream after we eat?” Tomas asked as Marcus nodded.

  “Of course, I was actually thinking of taking you guys down there. We need to enjoy the warmth as much as we can since winter will soon be here.”

  “Yay snow! I love snow!” Harper cheered as the others shook their heads.

  “She is the only one. It is cold and wet.” Caleb said grabbing a chunk of deer meat.

  “Mommy never let us play in the snow. When it was snowing she kept us in the nest and warmed it. Said snow was dangerous for little ones.” Tomas commented as they all looked at him shocked.

 “You’ve never played in snow!” they all exclaimed as Tomas shook his head.

 “Marcus! You need to remedy that! I know, when it snows we’ll come get you and we’ll show you how to have fun in the snow!” Shelby said with a smile as Tomas seemed to brighten at that.

  Once they had their fill, Marcus ate the leftovers watching Tomas show them his shiny rock suddenly wondering where he got that from but decided that it was probably best that he didn’t and just let Tomas have it.

\-------------------------

  Marcus laid on his side, resting his head on a nearby rock, listening to the dragonets screaming and splashing in the water. He saw Caleb on the bank and getting up went over sitting next to him.

  “Mommy says I can’t play in water…it’s too dangerous since I can’t see.” Caleb said softly as Marcus felt for the little dragonet.

  “Yeah and she’s right…but I know it’s hard knowing they are having fun and you can’t be a part of it.”

  “It’s okay…I’ve gotten use to it. The only time I get to experience water is when mommy is here, and she can hold me letting me splash. But she’s been busy more and more…”

  Marcus looked at Caleb then at the other dragonets and decided that he could sunbathe anytime. “Come on, I can assist you. No reason you should be bored on the bank.”

  Caleb looked up at him saying “Really?”

  “Yeah.” Marcus said with a smile gently picking Caleb up in his mouth and walked to the water as the other dragonets cheered.

  Marcus entered the cool water and set Caleb down in the shallow end watching him slowly move around, occasionally intervening when a small current pushed him further out or towards a rock.

  “Thank you for bringing Caleb into the water Marcus!” Harper said with a smile as she swam to him and nuzzled against his chest.

  “Of course, no one should have to miss out on playing in water.” Marcus chuckled gently guiding Caleb back to the group when he started to stray.

  They continued playing and splashing in the water when they heard someone approaching and Marcus looked up instantly on guard when he saw it was Anna.

  Anna lowered Rory to the ground and pointed at him to go to the water as Rory did so. Marcus saw Tomas freeze in the water and said, “Truck can you and Harper take Caleb for a minute.” Truck gave Caleb his tail as Caleb gently bit it and let out a happy trill as Truck gently moved them through the water.

  “Tomas, Rory has come to apologize.” Marcus said gently as Tomas looked up at him.

  “Has he?”

  “Yes. Go on.”

  Tomas slowly made his way to Rory and stood there in the water as Rory looked down then up. “Sorry I teased you at the grove…it wasn’t very nice of me.”

  “No it wasn’t…it was really hurtful Rory…I thought you were my friend.” Tomas said softly as Rory just sighed.

  “I uh…got caught up in being liked by everyone and well you weren’t very liked. But you are pretty cool.”

  Tomas gave him a small smile and said “I guess you are forgiven. Want to come play?”

  “I can’t. I am still grounded…maybe later?”

  “Yeah definitely.” Tomas said as they gently headbutted each other. Rory hopped back to his mother who nuzzled him then nodded to Marcus before putting Rory back in her pouch.

 “Very well-done Tomas.” Marcus said gently as Tomas just nodded.

  “Yeah…I guess he isn’t that bad of a dragonet after all…”

  “Come on Tomas! Come back! We are going to try and catch Truck!” Harper called as Tomas smiled and turning raced back into the water as Marcus just chuckled and followed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mostly successfully dragon sitting experience, Marcus is advised that a plan has been created to stop Baptiste once and for all.

   It was around noon when the dragonets decided to leave the water and play along the bank all determined to find their own shiny stone like Tomas had. Marcus laid there looking at the small stone that Tomas placed him in charge of while he helped the others find shiny stones. Examining it further he realized that it was a pearl.

  “Where the hell did you find this?” Marcus muttered lifting his head up and taking the small pearl in his claws. It shimmered in the sun when suddenly he heard a squeak of pain then several squeaks of terror. Marcus instantly stood up and raced over hearing the dragonets all clamoring at once.

  “What’s going on!” Marcus demanded hearing all the dragonets trying to explain at once when Marcus looked over and saw Caleb’s tail stuck under a rock. The rock wasn’t very big to a juvenile or adult dragon but to a dragonet it was enough to pin one down.

  Marcus handed the pearl to Tomas and quickly nosed the stone aside as Caleb curled in on himself whimpering. Marcus gently nosed Caleb, encouraging him to uncurl, when he saw that his tail was cut and bleeding.

  “He’s going to die isn’t he!” Truck cried out as Marcus turned to the distraught youngster.

  “No darling, he’s not. It is just a little cut. Nothing that can’t be healed.” Marcus advised as he gently picked Caleb up and walked back to the where he was resting.

  The others quickly scampered after him as Marcus set Caleb down then sitting down himself started licking the wound. “I’m sorry Caleb! I didn’t mean to get you pinned!” Truck said nosing Caleb.

  “It’s all right Truck…I forgive you…” Caleb said as his tears started to dry and the cut stopped bleeding.

  Marcus eyed the cut and sighing knew he was probably going to get a tongue lashing from Rose.

  “We didn’t even find any shiny stones.” Shelby whined as they all nodded.

  “Hey it’s all right. I am sure you’ll find some soon.” Marcus said trying to calm the little ones down.

  After the little incident with Caleb, Marcus ordered that the dragonets needed to stay in the more open space. They ended up forgetting about shiny stones and started playing a game of tag.

  Marcus heard several wings flapping and lifting his head saw Mouse, Andy, Rose, Bennett, and Bernadette appear. “Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to be discussed.” Marcus said sitting up as the dragonets ran to greet their parents.

  Tomas walked over to Marcus when Rose said “Caleb! What happened! Marcus!”

  “It wasn’t Marcus’ fault momma! I knocked a stone on him. He got pinned and Marcus saved him.” Truck explained as Rose just examined the cut on Caleb’s tail.

  “It’s all right Rose, we all know dragonets gets bumped and scrapes. He’s fine.” Andy said as Rose sighed and nodded.

  “Mouse! Look at my shiny stone!” Tomas suddenly said running to her and holding it up. Mouse looked at it and nodded.

  “Looks good Tomas. Marcus there is a meeting called. We have figured out the plan to deal with Baptiste.”

  Marcus nodded and looking at the group saw different emotions on their faces. “I don’t think I am going to like this plan am I.”

  “Come we will explain more at the meeting. All the dragons have been called.” Bennett explained as Marcus sighed and lowered his head for Tomas to climb up.

\------------

  They reached the meeting place as Marcus refused to let Tomas out of his sight. “He’ll be fine now in the grove Marcus.” Mouse said as Marcus just shook his head.

  “Not taking the chance. He is staying here with me. Tomas you must be quiet though. Just play with your stone.” Marcus explained as Tomas nodded and set his stone down batting it.

  Bernadette and Bennett took their place on the dragon’s head as Bennett said, “We have called you all here because we have come up with a plan to destroy Baptiste once and for all.”

  “Hold up! Are we not going to talk about another more pressing issue!” Kathleen exclaimed walking forward as Mouse just groaned.

  “Gods I am sick and tired of that winged newt.” Mouse muttered as Marcus just nodded.

  “I think Bennett is too.” Marcus commented seeing Bennett narrow his eyes at her.

  “And what Kathleen is more important than destroying the dragon that has threatened our lives.” Bennett asked in an annoyed tone as Kathleen just huffed.

  “One of our kind has been murdered! Neck broken! Nigel was found dead this morning in Sun Meadow after it was said he took Marcus’ dragonet. We all know Nigel and Marcus have a history…therefore we have a murderer in our midst! Marcus Keane murdered Nigel!”

  All the dragons in the area were in an uproar at this as Marcus growled saying “Oh for heaven’s sakes! I did not kill Nigel! He made a bad deal with Baptiste who killed him!”

  “What proof do you have of that! We all know you hated his idea and hated that he left you! It was the perfect excuse to kill him!”

  “Even if I did, which I didn’t, he dragon napped my son and threatened to harm him! Even if I did what you claimed I did, in the eyes of the dragon law I am justified! Now can we please get on the damn plan!”

  “Agreed. I understand your frustration and anger Kathleen considering you and Nigel were together, but Nigel broke Dragon Law by taking Tomas to begin with and endangering his well being. Now please step back and let’s discuss this plan.” Bernadette said with a slight growl as Kathleen just huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the plan to defeat Baptiste is shared.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus learns of the plan to stop Baptiste and tries to prepare himself and Tomas for it.

  “Now then, after discussing and debating we have unfortunately come to a decision that is the only way to get Baptiste. Marcus I am sorry, but we will have to use Tomas as bait.” Bennett said with regret in his voice as Marcus narrowed his eyes.

  “Hell no! We are not using my son as bait!”

  “Marcus it is the only way to get Baptiste where we want him. The plan is that we leave him somewhere, like he ran off, and we will be waiting for Baptiste to strike. He will be safe.” Mouse explained gently as Marcus looked down at Tomas who was gnawing on his stone.

  “Is there no other idea?”

  “No, we discussed this long and hard.” Bernadette admitted as all the dragons turned to Marcus.

  Tomas stopped playing with his stone and said “It’s all right daddy…like you said it is time for us to be brave. I will be brave.”

  Marcus looked down at his dragonet saying “Are you sure Tomas…I…”

  “He killed my mommy and nest mates…he needs to be punished.” Tomas said looking up at him then walked forward. “I will do it!”

  “Such a brave little dragonet. You will be safe Tomas. The minute we see Baptiste we will attack him and hopefully end him.” Bernadette said as she turned to the rest of the dragons.

  “My fellow dragons! The time has come for us to stand against this dragon who has plagued our lands for too long! However, I cannot force you to fight but know the more that do the stronger we’ll be. In Sun meadow we stood together and fought him off! We can do it again! Who is with me! Who will stand with me tomorrow to end this tyrant!”

  All the dragons lifted their heads and cried out in unison as Marcus joined in along with Tomas.

  Later, after the meeting was dismissed, Marcus sat outside the thicket watching Tomas nap curled around his pearl. Marcus still couldn’t believe that tomorrow at the base of Oak Top Mountain they would finally face Baptiste. It was planned that Tomas would appear there, like he stumbled away from Marcus, and they would all wait in various hiding places.

  Fortunately, it was surrounded by dense forest and crevices for more of the stone colored dragons to hide in. It was a good place to do an ambush if Baptiste fell for it. Marcus was concerned that someone may tell Baptiste the plan, namely Kathleen, but Bennett assured him that someone would be watching the female dragon constantly.

  Either way, even if they didn’t have the element of surprise they at least had the force. He watched Tomas sleep not believing how much his little dragonet has grown over the weeks. He heard someone land next to him and said “Mouse.”

  “Hey you all right?”

  “Yeah…peachy…just you know looking at my dragonet for possibly the last time.”

  “Hey none of that. He’ll be fine.”

  “I know…I just…I can’t lose him Mouse.”

  “You won’t. We won’t let Baptiste get him. I promise that.” Mouse said gently headbutting Marcus as Marcus just chuckled.

  “I know.”

  “Plus, just between you and me…we may be able to have a little more reinforcement.”

  “Oh?”

  “Yep. I made some friends with the ice breathers of the North.”

  “Did you now. And how did you manage that? They tend to dislike us.”

  Mouse smirked and leaning in said “I uh may have hit it off with a beautiful icy dragon of the female persuasion. Who happens to be the daughter of the leader of the clan.”

  “Did you know that before or after you two hit it off?”

  “Oh after, I will tell you I was very surprised to hear her call the leader “dad” when I went to him for assistance.” Mouse explained as Marcus just smiled.

  “Oh Mouse. So what is this dragon’s name?”

  “You can’t laugh.”

  “Okay…”

  “Snowstorm.”

   Marcus smirked as Mouse said “Marcus!”

  “What sorry, I mean come on not very original…”

  Mouse just shot him a look as Marcus chuckled “I am glad you found her and I hope she makes you happy.”

  “Very happy…very happy indeed.” Mouse purred as Marcus shook his head.

  “And this conversation stops right there.”

  Mouse just laughed as Tomas lifted his head and seeing Mouse scrambled out of his nest.

  “Mouse! You’re here! Are you going to be there tomorrow?”

  “Of course you little critter. Not letting anything happen to my little nephew.”

  “Nephew?” Marcus asked looking at her as Mouse nodded.

  “Of course, you are like a brother to me and he is your son, so I am his aunt.”

  “You okay taking that role? That means you will be responsible in helping me with him…nest making, food gathering, babysitting…”

  “One thing at a time. Let me get use to the title first.” Mouse said as Marcus just laughed.

\-------------

  “Marcus? I can’t sleep.” Tomas said rolling over in his nest to face the other dragon.

  Marcus opened his eyes saying “I can imagine. What’s going through your mind?”

  “What if we don’t win tomorrow? What if I lose you…or he gets me…I don’t want to be alone again.”

  Marcus lifted his head and said, “Tomas no matter what happens tomorrow I will make sure you stay out of his grasps.”

  “But what if you die trying to make sure that happens…I don’t want to lose another daddy.” Tomas said tears pouring down his cheeks as Marcus gently nuzzled him.

  “Hey remember what I said? I will always be there…no matter what. I have a reason to fight and live. I will come back to you.” Marcus said softly as Tomas just nodded.

  “Now come on, try to get some sleep little one.” Marcus encouraged as Tomas curled up next to him and Marcus gently rubbed the spot between Tomas’ wings with his nose hearing his little dragonet start to purr.

  Marcus continued the motion until he heard Tomas stop purring and the familiar sound of Tomas asleep. Marcus sighed and resting his head next to Tomas, sent a silent prayer to the gods for a successful battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The battle! Someone makes a surprise appearance.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons place their plan into action and someone from the past shows up.

  Tomas took a deep breath and glanced back to where Marcus was crouched down with Mouse who just nodded to him. Tomas nodded back and scampered out, pearl in his mouth, before dropping it and batting it around.

  “How long do we wait?” Mouse asked as Marcus just shrugged looking around seeing at least a few hundred dragons hidden around the area.

  “Until Baptiste gets wind that Tomas is available.” Marcus whispered back as they all waited and watched.

  Tomas sat there bored looking at the sky not seeing anything. He knew he had to keep it up and not glance at the dense forest out of fear of giving up the others.

  Tomas groaned and plopped down wondering what he could do to pass the time. Suddenly heard unfamiliar wing flaps and sat up wondering if that was Baptiste. He listened and realized that they were familiar but not sure why.

  He backed up some when he saw a large blue scaled dragon with similar looking wings to his. He tilted his head to the side wondering who this dragon was and why he seemed familiar.

  “What the hell! Who is that!” Mouse exclaimed softly as Marcus narrowed his eyes.

  “I honestly don’t know. Rose who is that?” Marcus asked the dragon next to him as Rose looked at the new dragon then gasped eyes big.

  “No…it can’t be…seriously…”

  “Tomas? Is that you?” the dragon asked as Tomas looked at him confused.

  “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

  “Oh Tomas I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You don’t remember me?”

  “No…”

  “It’s me Tomas, your father. When I heard what happened to your mother and nest mates I knew I had to find you.”

  “Holy shit.” Mouse muttered as Marcus just stared at the dragon suddenly seeing the resemblance.

  “Father or not he is messing with the plan.” Angela growled with a huff.

  “No…my daddy left us! I have a new daddy now! A better daddy!” Tomas cried as the dragon sighed and walked forward.

  “I am so sorry I left…I was overwhelmed…I was about to become a father and I didn’t think I could handle it. But then I met another dragon and we had dragonets and I realized I can. I wanted to make it up to your mom but when I heard what happened…I feared the worst. But here you are…you look so good…”

  Tomas just sat there confused and mad when the dragon looked around “Why are you out here all alone? Have you been alone all this time?”

  “No! I have a new daddy! He is better than you! You left us! Mommy is dead because you left us! We needed you! I needed you! I hate you! You are not my daddy!” Tomas shouted at him flaring his wings.

  “Tomas don’t you dare talk to me that way! I am your father and you will come home with me!”

  “No! You can go away you overgrown winged newt!”

  Mouse muffled her laughter as Marcus said, “You are a bad influence on him.”

  Mouse smiled and said, “I am the fun aunt.”

  “What did you call me!”

  “An overgrown winged newt! That is what my aunt calls this annoying girl dragon! So go away!”

  “I am not going anywhere without you! You are coming with me.”

  “No I think that little one is coming with me.” Another voice said as both turned seeing Baptiste land with a smile on his face. “Hello Tomas, I have been looking all over for you. I think you and I have some unfinished business.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins!

  “What the hell are you talking about Baptiste!” the other dragon growled as Baptiste turned to him.

  “I don’t think we’ve met. Who is it that I have the pleasure of killing today?”

  “My name is Oriole, you are not taking my son.”

  “Your son? Ah so that is why it was so easy to kill your mate and hatchlings. You left them. I must thank you for that. Now if you excuse me, I will just kill the one that got away.”

  Tomas scooted back as Oriole said “You…you bastard!” he charged forward as Baptiste just sighed and using his wing knocked him aside.

  “Now then where is your real father little one. Marcus…”

  “Right here Baptiste! This ends today! Attack!” Marcus roared as all the dragons raced forward from their spots.

  Baptiste instantly took to the sky as Tomas turned and ran to Bernadette who quickly took him back into the thicket. Tomas turned and from under a bush watched the impressive fire fight in the sky realizing that Baptiste did not stand a chance against all those dragons.

  Tomas was right, while Baptiste did put up a good fight he took a lot of hits. There were very few casualties and Tomas saw the dragons surround Baptiste, who hovered in the air. He left the bushes to see if he could get a better look, when suddenly he heard Baptiste let out several short but sharp cries that echoed through the land.

  Everyone stilled at the sound confused when suddenly they all heard a buzzing of wings and then sharp echoing cries. Mouse looked at Marcus then at Baptiste who just smiled.

  “You may have had the upper hand but not anymore. Fortunately, I have made some friends in my time here…” Baptiste said with smile as he flew back some and the dragons all stared at the approaching masses in horror.

  “Prepare for battle!” Bennett shouted as the dragons were suddenly hit with swarms of Piximps, Griffons, and Bronze Wings.

  Tomas watched in horror as the dragons were engulfed in the large mass of creatures hearing a cacophony of cries. He saw dragons plummet from the sky, as streaks and blasts of different colored flames lit it up. He saw fiery Piximps scream as they crashed against the ground in a pile of burning goop followed by the Griffons who landed in charred piles.

  “Tomas get back here!” Bernadette ordered racing out and scooping the little dragonet up as Tomas glanced back up at the sky trying to find the familiar form of Marcus.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brutal fight continues until something dawns on Marcus about the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bronze Wings are large birds with bronze colored feathers that become razor sharp when launched at an enemy.

  “Mouse! Watch those Bronze Wings!” Marcus shouted as he ducked a sharp feather that was sent his way by one of the birds.

  “No duh.” Mouse spat as she blew out a stream of green fire roasting three Bronze Wings in the process. Marcus suddenly felt light stabbing pain and turning his head saw several Piximps on his back stabbing at him and his wings.

  Marcus growled and flew up in spiral hearing the Piximps cry out in terror as the force of the spin threw them off. Marcus flipped around and blew out a stream of red fire hitting several of them turning them into nothing but dust.

  Marcus quickly turned and surveyed the area trying to figure out where Baptiste had gone. He and the other dragons did not anticipate that Baptiste would bring others into the fight, but he knows they should have. He watched the dragons that fell, mostly from severe injuries that kept them from being airborne but a good chunk from fatal wounds.

  He flew back into the fray biting the neck of a Griffon who cried out slashing out with his talons. One of the talon scratched Marcus across the side causing him to let go. He let out a roar of pain and grabbed the griffon with his front claws snapping it’s neck. He watched it plummet to the ground when he saw Mouse roast a Bronze Wing then easily chomp a Piximp in half.

  “Yuck! They taste awful!” Mouse exclaimed spitting out the remains when Marcus flew over knocking aside a Griffon that Bennett suddenly grabbed and ripped apart.

  “Mouse where is your frosty dragon friend?” Marcus asked slamming his tail into a swarm of Piximps sending them flying as Andy and Rose sent white colored flames into the swarm roasting them.

  “You don’t think we’re doing well? I mean it wasn’t a definite…she just said she might show up…” Mouse replied when suddenly she said “Wait…where is Baptiste?”

  Marcus looked around amongst the dragons and other creatures not seeing the familiar form of him. “Marcus watch it!” Bennett shouted as Marcus quickly grabbed Mouse and together flew them out of the way of several bronze feathers.

  Mouse growled and turning shot out a blast of green fire roasting three of the birds. “We need to find him!”

  “Nah let the coward run! Obviously he was using these lesser creatures to run away.” Andy said with a smile when Marcus looked around.

  “No…that is not his style. He fights his own battles…unless…” Marcus suddenly turned to where Tomas was and saw a burst of whitish gold flame appear from the forest. “Fuck! It was a distraction!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadette protects Tomas at all costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter discusses eating dragonets.

  Tomas cowered against a tree watching Bernadette stand off against Baptiste. “Give me the dragonet!” Baptiste ordered as Bernadette just scoffed.

  “In your dreams Baptiste! I will not let you kill this little one!”

  “You think you can stop me you old withered snake?”

  “You should never under estimate your opponent Baptiste. Thought you learned that when Tomas escaped.” Bernadette spat as she ran forward and tackled Baptiste.

  She bit his shoulder then using her tail slammed it against his side. Baptiste was thrown back by the shock of the attack as Bernadette let out another blast of fire. Baptiste quickly lifted his wings deflecting the blast before charging forward.

  Tomas watched the two dragons fight wishing he could do more. He saw Bernadette take some pretty substantial hits but still fight on. After what seemed like hours of the two facing off, Baptiste slammed Bernadette to the ground placing his front claw on her throat.

  “Impressive for someone as old as you. You were definitely a worthy opponent. But in the end brawn always come out on top.”

  “You will not survive this Baptiste.”

  “Oh I will. But if I don’t, as long as I kill the dragonet I’ll be fine.”

  “You are a monster.”

  “Have you ever eaten dragonet? Felt the satisfaction of hearing their bones crunch in your jaws? Their meat is so tender and delicious. Once you have one, you can’t stop. His siblings were oh so delicious and such easy pickings too. I mean come on, five little dragonets left alone in their nest...where was their mom? Oh she had to get food because the dead beat mate flew away. And who gets to reap the rewards of that? Me!”

  “She was a fighter but in the end, just like you and everyone else, they all fall to me. Goodbye dragon.”

  “Stop!” Tomas shouted running forward and leaping into the air flapped his wings as hard as he could launching himself onto Baptiste’s neck. He gripped it tight and started gnawing on it as Baptiste cried out and stumbled away from Bernadette.

  Bernadette slowly got up only to watch in horror as Baptiste slam his neck against a tree dislodging Tomas. Tomas fell to the ground with a squeak as Baptiste shook his head and walked over.

  He picked Tomas up in his claws as Tomas let out a soft whimper. “Such a trouble maker. If you had just stayed and let me kill you, then none of this would happen. You see those dragons dying out there? Your fault. The dragons I killed in the meadow? Your fault. All the little dragonets that will either be orphaned or have only one parent left? Your fault. This is all your fault.”

  Tomas, still in Baptiste's grasp, said as tears dripped down his face “I just want to live.”

  “It isn’t your destiny Tomas. Your destiny is to die at my hands. So just stop fighting it and…”

  “Put my son down!” Tomas and Baptiste looked up seeing Oriole standing there wings flared.

  “You again.”

  “You aren’t my dad…” Tomas said softly as Baptiste looked at Tomas then at Oriole.

  “You heard the dragonet you aren’t his dad. So back off.”

  “But I am! Put him down Baptiste! Now!” Marcus ordered flanked by Mouse and Bennett as Tomas just smiled and fluttered his wings weakly. Mouse went to Bernadette and helped her up as Baptiste glanced out at the fight in the sky.

  “Huh guess you figured it out didn’t you.” Baptiste commented looking back at the four dragons.

  “Yes, you aren’t one to get help from lesser creatures unless it served a purpose. Should have seen it before.” Marcus said as Baptiste just smiled.

  “Better late than never! Now let’s kill him!” Mouse cried as she raced forward slamming into Baptiste. Tomas fell to the ground with a thunk as Marcus raced forward.


	33. Chapter 33

  “Daddy…” Tomas whimpered as Marcus nuzzled him not realizing that Oriole was watching.

  “You and Bernadette are going to go further into the woods. You will be all right. I will come find you.” Marcus said gently as Tomas got up and licked Marcus.

  “You better.”

  Marcus smiled as Bernadette gently scooped Tomas up and nodding to Marcus fled further into the forest. “NOOOOOO!” Baptiste roared starting to race forward when Marcus block his path.

  “You’re fight is with us now!” Marcus decreed as Baptiste let out a earth shouting roar and took to the sky. Marcus, Mouse, and Bennett followed as all four hovered in the sky.

  In a blink of an eye, the four clashed in a rage of fire, claws, wings, and bites. When Mouse ducked an attacked, Marcus struck the opening it created. When Marcus took a hit and was thrown back, Bennett raced forward and bit hard on gray scaled skin. Baptiste slashed Mouse across the chest and then bit down hard on Bennett’s tail sending him flying into the nearby mountain.

  “Bennett!” Marcus called as Marcus flew forward and blasted Baptiste with a stream of fire. Baptiste raised his wing knocking it aside then returned his own blast as Marcus did the same not realizing that it was ploy for Baptiste to slash him across the ribs.

  Marcus roared in pain as Mouse grabbed Baptiste from behind, wrapping her front claws around his neck and back claws gripping his scales biting. Baptiste writhed and spun trying to dislodge her when suddenly he folded his wings in and flew straight down.

  Marcus saw this and shouted “MOUSE!”

  Mouse tried to dislodge herself but realized when Baptiste folded in his wings, he gripped the base of hers keeping her attached. When they neared the ground Baptiste turned and slammed back first against it.

  Mouse felt the wind knocked out of her as she laid there gasping for air. Baptiste smiled and turning smirked at Marcus. “It’s like that battle from long ago all over again. Bennett went first, Mouse second, and soon it will be you. When I am done with you Marcus, I will go after that little dragonet. I will find him and I will take my time devouring him. I will pull him apart limb by limb savoring each part.”

  “You fucking sick bastard!” Marcus growled flying forward as Baptiste flew at him. When they met it was in flurry of claws and teeth.

  Mouse watched from where she lay on the ground and cursed softly. This was the second time she left Marcus to fight Baptiste on his own. Like seriously, what the hell. How did he continue to be so fucking strong? Granted she lasted longer this time considering she was actually full grown and stronger but still.

  Mouse slowly got to her feet swaying when she saw Bennett limping over. “Like old time eh?” she said as Bennett just shook his head.

  “We need to help him.”

  “Yeah in our condition? Come on we wouldn’t stand a chance.” Mouse said looking up at Marcus and Baptiste knowing that if anyone could possibly stand a chance against him, it was Marcus. They were the same breed of dragon, same strengths and weaknesses, besides the age difference they were equally matched.

  “We need to do something.” Bennett said as Mouse looked at him.

  “Go find Bernadette and Tomas. If things go poorly here I want someone with her to give her assistance.” Mouse instructed as Bennett nodded and flew off.

  “Now would be a great time to show up my frosty love.” Mouse muttered when she spread her wings and with a groan flew back into the fray hoping to give it one last shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mouse's love interest show up? Will Marcus and Mouse survive the fight? Found out next!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle finally comes to an end. Who will be the victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! This is the last chapter! There is only a follow up chapter...epilogue of sorts.
> 
> Thank you so much for hanging in there and reading this.

  Baptiste slammed Marcus against the side the mountain, front claws holding him there by throat, as he squirmed. “You put up a good fight Marcus. Just like last time. But I will always be better than you. I must admit I was impressed that trap you laid for me, so unlike you. Unlike all of you dragons. I would have thought you would have done a fair fight...too bad it failed.”

  “Not yet it hasn't!” Mouse said with a smile when Baptiste looked at her then at the whitish blue mass coming towards them. Baptiste looked confused when suddenly he realized what it was.

“How the…what…how did you…ice breathers…” Baptiste watched as the elegant Arctic Dragons join in with the other dragons in dispatching the mass of creatures easily.

  Two dragons flew towards them, when a large male dragon with white icicle armored scales and bluish clear wings open his mouth. Marcus kicked out with his back claws hitting Baptiste in the stomach and fled his grip watching Baptiste become frozen from the neck down to the side of the mountain.

  Baptiste struggled against the freezing cold blast as Marcus hovered in front of him saying “You are done Baptiste. You have spread your fear for too long, it is time for you…”

  “For my mate and family!” Oriole shouted flying forward biting Baptiste’s exposed neck before ripping his head clean off.

  Every hovered there in silence as Mouse said “Well damn that was unexpected…” they stared at Oriole who dropped Baptiste’s head bowing his own.

  “It’s my fault…I…”

  “You came back.” Marcus said suddenly as Oriole looked at him nodding

 “Tomas come and rest.” Bernadette said leaning against Bennett who was gently licking her wounds.

  “But daddy…I heard him roar in pain…I…”

  “Marcus is fine. He was doing quite well when I left.” Bennett said as Tomas just glanced back at him.

  “I know you say it isn’t…but this really does feel like my fault.” Tomas said softly as Bennett and Bernadette looked at each other.

  Bennett sighed and getting up walked over sitting next to him. “It isn’t your fault Tomas. Baptiste blames others for his own indiscretions. He made the decisions to do what he did. All you did was survive. You worked with what you had.”

  “But so many dragons died…”

  “Dragons die everyday Tomas. The dragons that fought today, they knew the risk. They knew that Baptiste had to be stopped. Even if he succeeded in killing you, he wouldn’t stop. He would continue killing. Here or somewhere else. He knows nothing but death and loves every minute of it. If anything, you may have assisted in giving us dragons a reason to band together and fight.”

  “You think so?”

  Bennett shrugged saying “Who knows. I know that is why I fought. I didn’t want to see you fall to this maniac. I didn’t want to see other dragonets face the same fate you did if it could be stopped.”

  Tomas nodded when they heard the flapping of several wings some familiar and a few not. Tomas heard the one wing flap that he knew greatly and started jumping up and down.

  He saw Marcus land with Mouse, Oriole, and then two large white dragons, one male and one female. The female was pure white with icy blue eyes and wings. Her scales were curled and shimmering like snow caught in the wind on a sunny day. Tomas looked at her mouth open and said “Wow you are beautiful!”

  They all laughed as Mouse gently headbutted her saying “Why do you think I fell for her. My gorgeous little snowdrift.”

  The dragon blushed saying “Oh Mouse, stop it.” she leaned down toward Tomas and said “Why thank you little one. You must be Tomas.” Tomas nodded as the dragon said “I am Snowstorm. Daughter of Icecap, leader of the Arctic Dragons.” Tomas looked at the larger male dragon that basically looked like the male form of Blizzard but blockier.

  Bernadette stood up and limped over saying “It is an honor to meet you Icecap. I am Bernadette.”

  “Yes I have heard stories about you. Very impressive.” Icecap said with a nod as Tomas scampered forward and crashed against Marcus nuzzling him. Tomas chirped and purred as Marcus leaned down and nuzzled him in return.

  “You came back.”

  “I told you I would love. I won’t leave you.” Marcus said gently as Tomas just smiled.

  “I love you daddy.” Tomas said pressing as close as he could against Marcus not realizing that Oriole watched from a distance.

  Oriole watched this and felt a flare of jealous and anger. “Tomas come it is time to go.” Oriole suddenly said as everyone just looked at him.

  “Are you kidding me?” Mouse commented as Snowstorm looked between the group.

  “I’m sorry I thought Marcus was Tomas’ father. Who is this dragon?” Snowstorm asked confused not liking the distress that was coming from Mouse.

  “I am Tomas’ father! He is of my flesh and blood. Now come Tomas, we are going home. Your new mom and clutch mates are waiting.” Oriole said in a stern tone as Tomas huddled towards Marcus.

  “Don’t let me go. I want to stay here with you.” Tomas said looking up at Marcus.

  “Oriole I understand why you want Tomas, but for the past week Marcus has been Tomas’ caregiver. The two have formed a bond that would be detrimental to the little one’s well being.” Bernadette explained as Oriole looked at her then at Tomas.

  “But he is my son. He deserves to be with me.”

  “Let it go Oriole. You have other dragonets. Let Tomas stay with the dragon he knows.” Mouse said in a soft tone that shocked everyone. “You don’t know what the little one has been through, what he has seen, endured, felt…Marcus has. Marcus was there to wipe his tears, fight his nightmares, and keep him safe. Just go. Just go and be with your new family.”

  Tomas looked at Oriole with a pleading look as Oriole sighed saying “Fine. Keep him. Probably just a bunch issues waiting to happen anyways. Better off without the damaged whelp.” With that Oriole took off as Tomas curled up against Marcus.

  Marcus glared at the retreating form of Oriole and said “If I wasn’t so exhausted I would snap that lizard’s neck.”

  Bennett cleared his throat saying “Anyways, thank you Icecap and Snowstorm for helping us. Your timing was perfect.”

  “Yes well my daughter was quite persuasive in our kind coming to help you. Haven’t seen her so passionate about something in so long.” Icecap said with a chuckle as Snowstorm nuzzled Mouse.

  “I had a reason.” Snowstorm said as Mouse just blushed at the affection Snowstorm was showing.

  “Does this mean I have a new aunt?” Tomas asked looking at Mouse and Snowstorm as the two just looked at each other.

  “It could be a way to bind our two kinds together.” Bennett commented looking at Icecap who seemed to consider this.

  “If my daughter wishes it then so be it. Mouse you may start the courting process.” Icecap said nodding to Mouse as Snowstorm squealed and licked Mouse on the cheek.

  “This will be so much fun! I will see you later Mousey Mouse! I can’t wait to see how you court me.” Snowstorm said with a smile as she and Icecap nodded to the rest and took off.

  Mouse just sat there saying “What just happened…Bennett what did you do?”

  “Your welcome. The only way I knew Icecap would allow you to be with his daughter. No way would he let a fire breather be with her without a reason. He is way to pragmatic.”

  “You can give her my pearl Mouse! It is the only shiny stone I have right now.” Tomas said seriously as Marcus just smiled.

  Mouse just smiled at Tomas and said “Well it’s a start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's it! Stay tune for the epilogue.


	35. Epilogue

1 month later

  “Come on daddy! Hurry up.” Tomas said flying around Marcus’ head as they made their way to the Sun Meadow.

  “I’m coming. Just hold on.” Marcus said seeing Tomas start to fly ahead. “Hey! Remember what we talked about!”

  Tomas sighed and flew back to Marcus saying “I can only stay three feet in front of you while I fly.”

  “Yes at least for now. You are still learning.” Marcus said as they entered the newly flowered Sun Meadow.

  “Now can I go?” Tomas asked as Marcus just nodded watching Tomas fly off to greet his friends. Marcus smiled excited that Tomas finally had the strength to fly. He couldn’t fly long or high but enough to make traveling a little bit easier. The only issue now was keeping track of him.

  “Marcus! Hello!” Angela called as she walked over with Henry, Andy, and Rose.

  “Hello. I see you all have healed.” Marcus commented seeing only the faint scabs or scars from the fight with Baptiste and his impromptu army a month ago.

  “Yes hopefully we won’t have to do anything like that for a long time.” Andy commented as they watched their dragonets all show off their flying skills.

  “Truck! Not so high!” Rose called as Marcus chuckled.

  “Honestly I think I liked it better when they didn’t fly. Now they are seriously all over the place.” Andy admitted as Marcus just nodded remembering how he found Tomas stuck on a high up branch too afraid to get down.

  “Have you heard any more from Mouse or Oriole?” Angela asked as Marcus looked up at the sky.

  “Last I heard Mouse is still wooing Snowstorm and spending some time in her territory before they switch up. Oriole no. Hopefully I won’t for the rest of Tomas’ life.”

  “Yes. Oh! Kat chose to court Verity! It is so cute. She found a ruby the size of a pebble. Verity apparently loved it.” Angela said proudly as Henry nodded also with a proud look.

  “Yes she wouldn’t stop talking about it or showing it off.” Rose commented with a smile as Andy just nodded.

  “At all. Every waking hour…” Andy said in an exhausted tone as Rose just rolled her eyes.

  Marcus just smiled listening to the conversation when he looked at Tomas and hoped that he would be around for the time when his little dragonet grew up and courted someone…maybe even help him raise his own little clutch. Marcus paled at the thought of several little Tomas’ running around knowing that if they were anything like his Tomas, his son would need all the help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thank you so much for bearing with me as I shared this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Stay tune for two other full length stories in the works.
> 
> Like and comment if you wish! 
> 
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> So I am not sure how long this story is going to be but I have at least 8 chapters done. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish!


End file.
